Running
by The Muse Sway
Summary: Yuffie Kisaragi finally returns home from her adventures of materia hunting as a mature young woman. Now back home in Wutai she has other issues to settle out such as marriage and ruler of her throne. VincXYuffie way late chapts.
1. Home

This is probably going to be a long fan fiction but I hope you will stay for the long haul all you Yuffie Vincent Fans! Woot!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix.

Running

The Muse Sway

Chapter One: Home

A young woman in long white laced boots and black thigh high net stockings that barely reached the end of her cream beige shorts that revealed her midriff. She had a black bra covered by a green tube top which didn't cover the straps of her bra. Her dark brown hair was tied up in traditional bun it had grew over the years but her white head band held up higher then it was meant to, pushing long bangs from her face. She was dragging a well stuffed sack which was leaving a small trail outline in the sand. Slowly but surely she kept her steady pace as she neared the end of edge of a huge mountain which had carvings of ancient ancestors of her family, finally the young woman stopped . Yuffie Kisaragi now looked over her town of Wutai for a third time within a couple of years. It was dusk and the sun was barely starting to flow into the small town which was once a city. The tall pagodas reaching into the sky. She let out a small smile at long last she was once again home and she was planning on staying.

She tiredly made her way down into the village as the pain of a old injury on her left leg had started to sting. However she didn't care being just minutes away from home, where she can eat fresh sushi and drink warm sake, where she can lay in her bed and sleep till noon. Yuffie's smile grew bigger as she entered the barely active town, everyone stared as she zombied her way through the dirt roads and small houses. People giving her either peculiar looks or shock expressions. Finally she made it to her destination. She slid open the thin door dropped her heavy sack and numbly walked into the next room where she then collapsed to the floor which was covered in blankets and fell asleep.

"Woo Hooo!" Yuffie yelled as felt the chilling breeze fly by her body, she continued to look forward at the sky as thin misty clouds passed through her. She held her arms out and yelled again. She looked down at the blurred earth bellow, she was so high up. She then noticed her hair was shorter as none of it went flying in all directions as it logically would. She then turned around quickly she was back on the Highwind and she was on the outside deck. _But it can't be_ she thought to her self as she looked back to the sky and watch the trees pass by. She slowly forgotten where she was and again continue to enjoy her moment of bliss. Then all of a sudden the airship went into a halt and was thrown off by the impact, she began to yell as she quickly started to fall to her death the ground growing nearer. This was it, I'm going to bite the big one she said to herself as she now could see the ground she closed her eyes to prepare for impact, instead to her surprise heard a thump.

( thump-thump-thump)

Yuffie sucked in her breath and grabbed her giant shuriken that was surprisingly still connected to her holster on her back. Her breath deepened as she saw an outline of a heavily dressed man continuing his walk towards the room from her see though walls. She took in a deep breath then gasped.

"Da-d!" she let out as she put down her weapon.

He sighed as he look down to the ground in disappointment.

"So it is true you are finally back," he said in deep depressed tone.

"What I thought you would be thrilled to see me?!" She said in shock.

"You think I would be happy to see my daughter who disappeared for a second time when she should have taken my thrown three years ago.." he said in a deep angered tone.

"Uhhh yes?" she said meekly. He didn't look up at her still he continued to look down in shame. Then finally he spoke in a low voice.

"Did you bring home materia?" he asked.

"Come again?" Yuffie said in glee as she cuffed her hand to her ear.

"Did you bring home materia?" he asked again a little louder than before.

"Hmm what was that I didn't catch that last word," Yuffie mused.

"Did you bring home MATERIA or not!" He was looking at her, faced red and eyes bulging. Then suddenly he let out a smile as he opened his arms awaiting something to be filled with. Yuffie stood up and ran toward her father and gave him a big hug. He hugged back as he chuckled to himself in joy. He then let go and held her away.

"What's this I wanted materia not a hug!" He said sternly. Yuffie's jaw dropped as her father looked once again crossed at her. Then he slowly started to grin.

"Hahah, welcome home my daughter," Yuffie grinned and started to join in the laughter. She then passed by him and made her way to her heavy sack.

"Here catch!" She yelled as she threw her sack toward her father. He caught the bag barely, he then looked at her as he felt the hard glass like balls in his hands, he moved his fingers and heard soft clinking sounds he then shook his head.

"Is this?" he said softly as he began to get teary eyed. She nodded vigorously with a big grin. He then put down the bag and opened it. It was filled with green, yellow, purple, with a couple of blue and red glass balls.

"My loving daughter, oh how I am so proud!" He said with small tears tinkling down his cheek.

"I think this will be enough to start the rebuild of Wutai's finances. So in other words I'm here to stay!"

Yuffie settled in her home again over the past couple of days. However, it was exactly the way she left it, a mess. It was hard getting used to living a _normal_ life. Yet she felt she deserved a long pass do rest. She sighed as she shoved a cat off her seat so she could drink her coffee. Her long hair slightly tangled from a restless night. She grabbed the newspaper she had just brought in and began to read. She started to look though the headlines, Midgar was starting to rebuild, but returning to its formal glory seems to be getting bleaker and bleaker as the years passed. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Yuck that definitely needs more sugar," she said to herself. She went to her cupboard for sugar when suddenly a thought occurred to her."Oh my god! I am acting like an _old_ person," she threw off a shiver and continued to add some more sugar to her coffee and settled back into her seat. She began to recollect all the times Tifa would cook breakfast for her and Avalanche while they were out in the world. How Cid and Barret would be cranky the whole morning because they didn't have their daily dose of caffeine. And all the times she used to make fun of them for drinking coffee. She took a sip of her coffee and let out a small grin. _Hmph, I wonder what they would think if they'd saw me now?_ she thought as she continue to drink her coffee. After a while she cleaned up and took a shower. She soon got dressed in what remaining modern clothes that fitted her and made her way outside.

She stepped outside her yard. It was a beautiful spring morning and today was they day she was going to start to financially helping Wutai.

-Author's Note-

Okay, well that was probably one of the slowest starts yet but don't worry it will get better okay. Please don't go away. I just want to get the details out of the way first.

Review if you want I don't expect much considering its first chapter and all.


	2. Glory

Okay I haven't played FFVII in a while so, I may have to go back and play to do research, yeah I know blasphemy right! Oh well, I want to get most of this right.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix.

Running

The Muse Sway

Chapter Two: Glory

After a year Wutai started to get something more than plain old tourist. They were now getting rich, wealthy, materia collecting tourist. Men and women who would pay dearly for rare and mastered materia. After a couple of weeks, the money people spent on materia was being put into bettering the town and it's people. They can once again educate their youth and train the willing. They could open new jobs and start a real growing economy. They started to pay people to use rare materia so they can reproduce what little stock they had. Wutai finally seemed to be getting back on track. Yuffie who was wearing new imported clothes was walking out of Turtles Paradise she took a couple of steps and paused to look around at her surroundings. She took pride in what she saw, a future city, perhaps the next metropolis. A young couple passed by her in traditional robes, they nodded as they passed. She then continued on to her father's house.

She got to the steps opened the door and made her way to the living room which was only occupied by a sleeping cat.

"Father I'm here! Where are you?" she bellowed as continued to search through the house. Finally she found him in his shrine room. The room was full of smoke due to lit incenses, he was on his mat bowing down, worshiping the golden statue god. She continued to walk in, he suddenly rose up and perked when he heard sneakers on the floor.

"What!? It's not like old times father," she said as she too sat down behind her father and bowed down to god.

"I understand but I would still expect my daughter to carry on the ways of our culture," he said his voice slow, calm, and aged as he now sat there in silence. She looked down feeling a little disappointed in herself.

"That brings me to other matters," he said breaking the silence. Yuffie looked at her father complex.

"What matters?"

"Matters why I summoned you here in the first place," he continued. Yuffie stayed quiet as she stared at her father who seemed to be intact by her staring and question.

"As you are now here: I am proud to say my daughter a savior of the world, my daughter the bringer of formal glory to our great Wutai, but not to the throne?" he finished ending in a deep murmur. He then slit open his eyes as he glanced over at her direction. Yuffie looked away angered by fathers last remark.

"Well I can take over the thrown by my self," she said to her father in a low irritated voice.

"That is not tradition," he said loudly.

"What? Why does it always have to be about tradition? When I know you just want me to be…" she stopped suddenly then looked down to her side. "I don't want to say it," she spat out.

"You were suppose to be married four years ago," he replied.

"I know… but I just... I don't know father I was simply not ready," Yuffie revealed defeated.

"Being ruler is not simply sitting up in the Pagoda all day. It takes a great deal of responsibility to be ruler of Wutai," he said regally.

"I can handle the responsibility!"

"You say you can, I know you can but is your maturity as great as you dignity and heart?" he then stood up, his socks making a soft thumping sound as he made his way to the door.

"Now if you excuse me I have other business to attend to," with that he left the room leaving her in silence. Yuffie watched as her father leave before staring up at many armed god. She looked down at the floor and bowed to her god and began to prey.

After preying for prosperity and peace, she then made her way out of her father's house, trying to figure out what her father meant by maturity being as great as her dignity and heart. _What was she immature? No it can't be she helped saved the world and her city so it can't be it but what does he mean? Does maturity have to do with being married?_

Yuffie continued to walk though town pondering about marriage and maturity, it made no sense. She continued to walk around until nightfall she found herself slightly drunk and alone on top of Da-Chao statue. The sky was full of stars but could be barely seen though the lit streets and roads of the growing city below. It was beautiful, her home and to think that she help it brought back its original light. She sat there looking down at the city, looking down at something she can own. She sat there in silence for a couple of hours then finally after a long decision processes she made her way down to Wutai.

"I have to stop running away," she spoke softly to herself.

"I am back father," Yuffie said as she reached her father's house it was now considerably late, yet she came in strong and resilient.

"Yes I can see that. What brings you here at this late of hour?" he asked as he was now pouring himself tea in the living room.

"I came here to say something. Well more like an announcement really," she said as she just stood there fidgeting with her fingers. Her father looked up at her as a response.

"Well I have been thinking a lot lately and I realized your right I haven't been exactly the most mature person in the world. I really want to be a good ruler father and I want to do so...by following the traditional way," she ended silently waiting for anything to break the nervous feeling she had.

"I am proud of your decision Yuffie," he let out a hearty smile and made his way towards her to embrace her in a hug. "You do not know how much this means to me," he said happily. Yuffie felt like she was signing away her freedom right there and then.

The next morning Yuffie woke in her old room in her father's house. She moaned a bit as she heard voices in the room next door. She try ignoring them at first but alas they didn't seem like they would ever stop. Finally after a while she gave up and got up to see what was all the ranting about. She slowly made her way to the living room. Her father Godo was in deep conversation with a couple of guest. All of them were in traditional robes and all of them were old like her father with serious faces.

"Uh Hi! He he I didn't know my father had guest," Yuffie lied as she started to scratch behind her head. She looked at all the people who now were giving her mixed glares.

"Ah Yuffie we are now currently discussing your wedding. It will take place in a month, to give us time to take care of all the arrangements."

"Arrangements? A month?" she let out exasperated.

"Yes… let me introduce to you our wedding planner Mizizuko Haiashida, Hayate Kirima who well be the decorator, Tengo Tanaka who is town organizer and event planner, and Hatsomomo Yoshida who is your nakado "matchmaker" and will be helping you prepare for this event as well," he said as he laid out his hand as he was a game show hostess presenting prizes .

"Ha, I.. I better get some air," she squeaked stupidly and walked outside in her pajamas, barefooted she then started to take in deep breathes, she started to pace and finally she kicked the side of her fathers house in anger and scathed her leg and upper toe.

"D'oh, how can I be so stupid?!" she cringed as she grasped her throbbing toe. Citizens starred at her perplex as they passed by. Finally she decided to stop embarrassing herself further considering she was going to be a future ruler and run back home.

Hatsomomo was a very uptight, well dressed, traditional woman. She was a full woman who had small eyes, thin lips and a long nose. Her long black hair was always over decorated and her voice was high pitch and snobby. She wasn't happy to see that Yuffie was a modern, sarcastic, thin, young woman. She was especially mad when Yuffie was training in her expensive Kimonos. She now had to learn all the ways a wife had to be and come to expect. It was the worst thing Yuffie had ever experience, being stripped from her freedom and old privileges. But each time she saw her father looking at her, his face glowing with pride, she couldn't help but say nothing.

"Now your father says he wants to invite as many people as possible, so of course he gave me these invitations to give to you. He said he would be honored to meet those you befriended on your journeys. Howver if it was up to me no outsiders would be in invited to this ceremony," she finished.

"Yeah, yeah well thank god it's not!" Yuffie chortled before grabbing the invitations and went into her room. She made her way to the floor and started to think of those she wanted to invite. She invited all her neighbors and relatives even though she was sure the whole city knew by now. She then closed her eyes, trying her best to remember where all her friends lived. She then wrote down.

Midgar, Section 7, Seventh Heaven Bar. Cosmo Canyon Nanaki's Residence, Rocket Town Cid Highwind

Yuffie looked down at the three invitations, _Is that it!?_ she thought. She couldn't remember where or how she would invite all the others, if she didn't know where they lived or much less have a home. She knew Reeves lived in Midgar still but didn't know where. She had no idea about Cloud and especially Vincent. Yuffie paused a bit, an image of a man in red cloak came to her, Hmmm like he'd come anyhow. She shook her head and returned out of her room. She handed back the invitations to Hotsomomo who was making herself at home reading her books.

"Here these are it!" she said cheerfully, Hotsomomo just pursed her lips and accepted them as she continue to read the book. Yuffie went back to her room mumbling.

-Author's Note-

Updated

(In this story her father doesn't live in the Pagoda but lives house in the North South part of Town. I figure why not, it's better than main mtn., I wasn't sure about the God either I'm pretty sure it was a Buddhist God, Okay as you see I've read Memoirs of a Geisha along time ago back in 2002 and loved it. I used Hotsomomo in the book as my baisis for this story thank you. Oh yeah also... pre-advent though and pre DoC...so deal with it.. that sounded mean okay...slightly AU, also I haven't played DoC yet either.)


	3. Arrangements and Invitations

-Author's Note-Woah another long pause. LIKE half a year! I guess because some people get insulted by the use or wordage I'm not even sure if anyone actually appreciates long good fan fiction. With a decent story line. Everyone is like "Is this suppose to be Yuffintine?" I'm like well yeah a little in later chapters. Anyways this is not exactly correct. Also great news, DoC, knowledge has just finished passing through my brain.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix.

Running

The Muse Sway

Chapter Six: Delicate

(Warnings- Language, Mild Violence)

Yuffie made her way pass some guards that were guarding the entrance of her house separating the servants quarters and kitchen. It wasn't too hard, all she said was, "Move or you'll hear from my father," which usually got her pass any guard. She stepped down toward the kitchens where there were many women starting the day's feast for the wedding ceremony. All the women gasped and squeaked.

"Young Mistress, what are you doing here?" said an old woman carrying a heavy sack of carrots. Yuffie unveiled herself.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked trying to push her veil behind her head. The old woman laughed hardily.

"Ha, I don't see no one else here walking around with a veil," Yuffie gave light shrug and smirk.

"Oh yeah…right. Hey is Kaorin here?" she asked immediately.

"Kaorin is out in the back she's in charge of gathering floral to decorate the dishes," said a younger woman peeling potatoes.

"Great! I need to talk to her," Yuffie replied as she made her way pass the busy kitchen to step out side.

"I think you better… hey are you listening?" a woman spoke to her but Yuffie was too busy and stepped out. She turned around immediately, there were many young man she knew that weren't from here and had to be her suitors.

"Shit," she whispered to herself before trying to grab the veil from behind her head. "Hey, why didn't anyone tell me THEY were out back!" Yuffie yelled into the kitchen.

"I tried but you didn't listen," the woman peeling potatoes sang to her. Yuffie shook her head as she finally got herself covered and made her way back outside. She pulled herself together as she quickly, yet elegantly as possible, making her way towards Kaorin who was bending over gathering flowers. "Hey…hey," Yuffie whispered towards her as she bent low as well. Kaorin looked up and gasped.

"Yuffie! You're not suppose to be out here, especially like this," Kaorin scolded as she took a glance over her shoulder. Many of the young suitors were talking amongst themselves, examining them both as if they were a scene. Yuffie took a glance back.

"Oh forget about them, did you deliver my letter?" she started excitedly.

"Yes, it was quite funny actually, I caught this blond man with this brunette they're were trying to do you know," Kaorin smiled.

"Oh man I missed that! Who was it…was the blonde spikey haired?" Yuffie asked, trying to keep her kimono clean.

"No, his hair was short."

"Ah ha ha ha aha, oh man I wished I saw that! Poor Cid," though she didn't' feel a bit sorry as she chuckled. She glanced back once again. Many of the men stopped to stare before continuing on their conversation. "So… did they write back what did they say?" Yuffie asked as she continued to help gather flowers. Karoin shook her head.

"They didn't' say anything, they just kicked me out. So I ran back home," she ended plainly. Yuffie rolled her eyes, slightly put off. She wanted to desperately know if they knew what was going on and if they were doing anything about it. She then placed a hand on Kaorin's shoulder.

"Good luck picking flowers," she said calmly and started to walk back away. She noticed all the men went quiet as she made her back towards the kitchen. They all had silly grins, stuck on their faces.

Yuffie walked back into the kitchen silently passing by all the servants who were busy doing their jobs. She pushed the guard out of the way, bored and disappointed that her friends did not return a response. Did they even care? She thought to herself before shaking her head. Of course they do. Yuffie contradicted her self. "They're my friends," she said to herself out loud. Hotosmomo stopped to see her talk to herself carrying a pillow with beautiful jewels. She gave a evident frown before continuing on. Yuffie, shook her head as she wondered around the Pagoda.

Evidently Yuffie found herself back in her room. The area was packed with guards and it would be too much effort not to mention risky to sneak out. Yuffie laid around playing with a jade apple tossing it up in the air. Her stomach growled she was becoming hungry for it was already lunch time. Suddenly the door slid open and an out of breath Kaorin walked in sliding the door closed behind her as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Whoa! Calm down what's got you all fired up?" Yuffie asked as she tossed a jade apple high into the air.

"You're not going to believe this!" she yelled out. Yuffie just muffled a sigh.

"Believe what?" she asked uninterested.

"Your father has made a choice, he's picked your husband!" she yelled out breathless. Yuffie had turned her head her; attention fully caught. The jade apple fell heavily besides her.

"What! You mean you know who he picked?" Yuffie's eyes grew wide as she got on her hands and knees and made her way towards her friend. "Who is it?" she asked in excited.

"Keiji Kamiyama…" Kaorin responded in a dreamy voice. Yuffie let out a wide smile until she realized she had no idea who he was. Her smiled faltered as she tried to remember a Kamiyama. Karoin apparently notice the small falter and stared at Yuffie.

"What, what's wrong?" she asked as she cocked her head, examining her friend. Yuffie's face expression made it more apparent that she was now confused.

"Uhmmm, who was Kamiyama again?" Yuffie asked Kaorin in a low tone. Kaorin shook her head in disbelief.

"Kamiyama…Kamiyama!" she paused to examine Yuffie's expression which apparently did not change. "Kamiyama, the light skinned, chestnut brown hair, with that gorgeous, sweet smile!" Kaorin finished practically drooling.

"Ohh, yeah I think you know who you're talking about," Yuffie rolled her eyes though, practically all of her suitors had those qualities.

"He's the good-looking, one that's kind of cocky though, but who cares he's dreamy," Kaorin finished.

"Ahhhh," she sang nodding her head slowly in realization. Then the all of a sudden the butterflies hit and her she actually felt excited. "Eeek the good-looking one!" she squealed. She then stood up. "Well then, that does it now my life has been completely planned out," she stood up pacing the room as if she was a General ready for war. "No more freedom but at least I have a good looking husband," she said sighing. "I just wish I can have both," she said sitting on a cushy pillow next to Kaorin again.

"Oh I know Yuffie but we can't always get what we want," Kaorin said, looking sad her self. "We just have to bite and grin through it, it's the Ninja way," Kaorin said sadly herself. Look I bought you some grapes and rice balls. Don't eat too much it might upset your stomach, I have to get dressed. I have guard duty during your wedding."

"I know besides my maid will be here to dress me anyways," Yuffie added in. With that Kaorin left. Yuffie ate a rice ball and a couple of grapes. Soon her nerves starting to get to her. Soon the door opened and 12 Maids came in carrying items that were to be placed upon her. "_Holy Smoke_," Yuffie thought as she rose from her pillow knowing this was going to be a pain and very, very heavy.

Yuffie stood there as she was bathed first with water then by some strange kind of milk. She struggled and hesitated at first, but these maids seemed to just as rebelling as she were. Hotsomomo must of done this on purpose. Soon Yuffie realized the more she struggled the rougher they got. After being yanked by the limbs and pulled by her hair a couple of times she soon realized defeat.

Like a Marionette, the twelve maids: twisted, pushed, yanked, pulled, molded her into what she must become. Yes, Yuffie became the doll everyone will see her and probably the doll that will be the wife of man who will control her empire. Yuffie felt her heart ache and became strangely numb. It was becoming dark and the stars were starting to show. She tried her best to be strong as she raised her legs to slip into another garment. She opened her eyes to see the white clouds against the bluish purple sky. "Gods, please don't let my life become what I think it's going to become. Somebody help me. _Save me_," she thought to herself.

Yuffie turned looking at herself in the mirror, she didn't even recognize her self in the reflection. She looked beautiful in a fake _delicate_ kind of way. Her hair was up in in three buns and loose hair hanging from the sides in the back. Her face painted white with black paint around the eyes and red for her lips. Her dress mostly consisted of white. There was some color to her dress when it shined in the light. There were colored balls dangling to the side from her shoulder to her wrist; and from the sides of her head. She examined the colorful ball more carefully, (to her surprise) they were different types of materia. "Know wonder it was so heavy," she thought. Yuffie turned around her room was now dim lit and sky was now a shade of dark purple. Her maids had left her room and were gone. Now alone, Yuffie turned to examine herself once more before letting out a small grin.

-Authors Note-

Gasp what will happen next? Will anyone actually read who knows.


	4. Expectancy

What another chapter what was this a year later?

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix. Well you know what I mean.

Running

The Muse Sway

Chapter Five: Disturbance

Every morning Yuffie woke up and was surrounded by many maidens dressing her and helping her bathe. At first Yuffie felt highly insecure considering she knew she could dress herself, however feeling this pampered only comes once in a lifetime. She easily got used to the babying. After being dressed and eating with her father, his friends, and her other guest including suitors it became a circus. Every meal time, Yuffie had the utmost difficulty in eating either through a giant hood or a heavy designed veil. She wasn't allowed to show her face at all costs. If that wasn't bad enough she still had to wear her make-up underneath. The highest discomforting moment was when each started to brag to her father Godo. They all bragged how they would be the perfect choice for being his future son-in-law and how they would make Wutai greater and become a great ruler. Twice Yuffie had to stifle a yawn which caused awkward glares toward her with an eerie silence.

"I'm sorry, father, guest, I feel strangely tired and I hope you all must forgive me for I must take my leave," Yuffie said in the highest sweetest voice she could muster. She stood up before bowing courteously, slowly heading her way towards the door. Yuffie silently closed the door, slowly and painfully she started to walk towards her sleeping quarters. Finally after a few minutes she heard the usual "Kiss Ass" bustle that accompanied dinner. As soon as she knew they were minding they're own business Yuffie took off her veil and loosen her Kimono. She then took out a green apple she stole while at dinner and bit in. Yuffie felt the delicious juice run down her white face and listened to herself munch on the crunchie yet juicy texture. Hotsomomo came passing by she suddenly seemingly having a convulsion.

"What did I tell you about taking off your veil in PUBLIC!"

"Oh why don't you shove it!" Yuffie said as she took another bite of her apple and gave her a rude hand gesture. Hotsomomo's eyes seemed to pop out of her sockets as she started to chase her, her hands in fists. Yuffie gulped before running off toward the next set of stairs. She still heard the old lady following her by he angry yells. Yuffie continued to run up the next set of stairs. Still the woman followed her. Yuffie continued to ran up all the stories of the Pagoda . However there was only her room and her father's who was the highest level. She had no choice, Yuffie threw off all the extra weight she was carrying which was a small inventory of hair pins, hair accessories, obi accessories, a small ivory cat, a banana and a pear. The only thing Yuffie kept on her was four small ninja stars and a dagger. Yuffie grabbed one of her sheets as she heard Hotsomomo now accompanied with her father and others she did not care to find out. She then placed the sheet over a wire which was used for carrying fragile lamps. She heard the door open behind her. She glanced back as she saw her fathers face red with anger. Yuffie then pushed herself out the window and slid down the strong iron wire.

She slid quickly above the gasping people in the streets as she headed toward some trees. Everyone looked up at her in horror. She broke several lamps as she passed and even worse her sheets were beginning to rip. Soon she was somewhere near her fathers house when she heard a great tearing sound. Yuffie started falling fast toward a couple of big trees. She suddenly grabbed the nearest thing she could, a tree branch. She then let go and grabbed another and yet another still falling fast towards the ground. The weight of her clothes was weary on her strength. Soon she hit the ground with a plop as she landed sitting down. People and guards alike rushed towards her. Yuffie suddenly got up and made haste for the shadows. She slowly made her way towards her fathers property and leaned against a wall in silence as she heard people wondering where she went.

Yuffie sighed silently as she tried to control the pace of her breathing. She closed her eyes as she leaned against her fathers house. Until she heard something near by, footsteps very fast and very light. She then perked a brow as she made her way towards a window and slipped in her fathers house by a near by window. It seemed that her and the intrude both used the same window entry. She silently made her way towards the sound of things being thrown around. Yuffie stealthily walked towards her fathers room. She leaned and peeked through her fathers door which the thief didn't close all the way. He was looking for some sort of paper as he kept going through her father's files. He kept picking up and then examining things. Yuffie's anger got the best of her as she plucked up the courage and slid opened the door. She suddenly rushed in as she took out a dagger aimed to kill as she tried to stab the thief. He turned around and grabbed her arms and kicked in her stomach. Yuffie fell towards the ground as she still managed to sweep him off his feet. He feel fast and Yuffie tried to stab him on the way down. She missed as the dagger got stuck in the floor. She looked back up, he was already back up on his feet. He flipped backwards and landed on her fathers drawer. Yuffie slowly got back up, still clutching her stomach.

"You! What are you doing here? Why are you in my fathers room?" she asked angrily to him. The thief let out a manly, yet cocky laugh.

"As if I would tell you, a crotchety princess," he said as he started to kick heavy artifacts that was on her fathers drawer. She dodged most of them as she ran towards him again. She threw both her feet in the air as she dropped kicked him through her fathers wall and into her fathers coy fish pond. He fell with a loud splash as he flipped around in the pond. Yuffie got back on to her feet as she saw the man hurriedly started to make his way out of her father's pond. She jumped in the air as she started to throw her ninja stars the first three missing though finally as she landed on her feet she got him in his mid section and he soon broke through another wall to make his escape and ran off towards the crowded city. Yuffie heaved her heavy kimomo soaked as she stared past the new hole in her father's wall.

"What did I tell you?" Godo scolded.

"Not to go running about in my fine clothes," Yuffie said as her maidens were cleaning her up. Her father spoke through the other side of her rooms door.

"Not only that did you bother to take any consideration on how others look upon you or your father?" he asked angrily.

"Dad, I know but-"

"I don't care if you say there was someone in my room," he scolded.

"He was looking for something! What if he stole something or even worse tried to!"

"However courageous and thoughtful your attack on the thief may be. It was out of place. You are going to be married soon my daughter please try to-" Godo was caught off as Yuffie suddenly opened her room door wrapped in another kimono.

"Try to what? Sit around and act like some mindless doll. Painfully waiting for you to choose whom is going to be my husband? Oh yes father I'm happy you're choosing for me. Even better I'm happy taking orders and pretending to be something I'm not. I'm tired of wearing these things and heavy clothes. I feel like a moving nik-nak shop!" Yuffie raged stomping her feet and throwing things about.

"I know how you feel. When I was forced by my father and mother to court someone I did not want. Worried that the woman I married will actually look at me as a person. Not as the man she was forced to marry. To offer what is intended from me. To actually add up what was thought to become a future ruler of a town," her father spoke to her calmly.

"You told me there was no other suitors just you," Yuffie said as she laid down on the ground with only a pillow. Her servants were already cleaning up the mess she made from the small fit she just had.

"Yes, it was an arrange marriage. However I had to live here for a month and work for your mother's family. At first your mother was not happy with me. She said I wasn't nearly as handsome to be her husband and she was right," he admitted solemnly.

"But I thought you loved mother?"

"I did and I still do. You're mother came to love me soon after," he replied. Yuffie smiled as she sniffed, tears silently running down her cheek. She sat up and opened her arms.

"I'm sorry father. I thought you didn't understand," she cried as her father came down to hug her.

"Now my daughter even now at your age you still manage to make a softy out of me," he said comforting her.

"Daaaaad." Yuffie said embarrassed. She was used to father being a strong honorable man. She knew it would look funny for someone to see her father like this.

"Don't worry about the man in my room. I have many guards searching the city as we speak," he told her sternly as he padded his daughters back. However Yuffie was worried as she hugged her father tightly. Her father's warmth, comforting her. She realized she was not ready to lose her father not anytime soon.

Yuffie woke up in the middle of the night and started to right a letter. She wrote about what happened hours ago. She knew they'd probably heard the overall news of her outrageous behavior. She then wrapped it up an envelope and called for a servant.

"Kaorin..Kaorin-chan," Yuffie whispered in the servants quarters. Kaorin was a young, spunky fifth-teen year old servant girl. She reminded Yuffie of a younger self. Kaorin rubbed her eyes as she looked to see who it was.

"Oh, Yuffie-san. What is it has that evil thief came back?" she asked runnig towards Yuffie quickly.

"No-no. I need you to do me a favor," Yuffie started. Kaorin looked at her confusedly. Yuffie handed Kaorin the envelope.

"Here take this. I want you to deliver this to the people staying in my home. Okay make sure they read it tonight and no one else gets it," Yuffie said as she then handed her a beautiful hair-pen.

"Ohh Yuffie I mustn't take this," Kaorin said as she saw the pink jewels shimmer in the moonlight.

"Oh just take it as your reward. I know you won't let me down. Besides remember you're not only one of my maidens you're a ninja." Kaorin nodded seriously as she then closed the door. Yuffie smiled as she made her back to her room.

Cid and Shera sat up in the early morning wondering what to do next. Kaorin, Yuffie's servant seemed to interrupt a very intimate situation. Soon Tifa and Barret made they're ways at the table followed by Cloud and Reeves.

"So you see they're something up with this wedding," Cid said as he handed Cloud the letter to read.

"No, she only stated that there was someone lurking around town trying to steal something from her father," Shera said strongly.

"Yes but what is it that they're trying to steal?" Tifa asked as she started to make coffee and breakfast.

"Would you make my coffee de-cafe?" Reeves muffled a yawn.

"She said they were looking in her father's business drawers," Cloud said calmly. "That means the thief was most likely after her father's wealth."

"Yes but it was a ninja. Why would another ninja- I mean I didn't know more of them existed other than here," Tifa said calmly as she started to fry eggs.

"Then what is it that the kid wants from us?" Barret asked as he had no idea what was going on.

"I think she wants our reassuranc,." Reeves stated as he took a sip of his coffee and made an ugly face. "This isn't de-cafe!"

"I know, no one else likes de-cafe," Tifa stated as she continued to fry some eggs. Shera then started to pour coffee for everyone else.

"Let's check over the evidence. We know this has something to do with gil. We know the person who did this was a professional thief. We know he's another ninja," Cid said as he began to light a cigarette.

"Cid not while we're eating," Shera said as she gave him his coffee.

"Damnit Shera!" Cid complained as he put out his cigarette with his index finger and his thumb. Tifa muffled a giggle.

"Hmph, she's got you by the-" Barret was about to let out.

"Well if you ask me I would worry if Yuffie has someone close to her is a traitor," Reeves interrupted. Everyone looked at him silently. Shera sat down next to him. "Sugar? Shera,"Reeve suddenly offered as Shera took the small cup of sugar. "I mean if this person was a ninja I would worry about her own people. I don't know many ninja's myself," Reeves said as he cleared out his throat. Cloud leaned back upon her counter.

"Well it's settled. We'll have to help Yuffie the only way we can," everyone looked back up at Cloud. "We'll have to provide Yuffie our protection and do our best to find out what that other ninja was after," he stated. Everyone looked down they all had a feeling this small vacation wasn't going to last. "We're her friends. It's the only thing we have to offer. The only thing we can possibly do."

-Author's Note-

Phew, that was a long chapter. I'm sorry if all you Yuffitine Fans are waiting. I just simply don't like fluff. I want to give a reasonable story with substance. I hope you like it. I'm probably going to restart up my SSX fan fiction. I'm also writing two Harry Potter ones at the same time. It keeps things different and I hope I can update this real soon. Also, if I somehow happen to offend someone with my political incorrectness, then please don't read my story. This is America after all I'm not going to change my story to please the super sensitive of this world Thank You. Oh yes thanks for all those who reviewed. Please keep doing so!


	5. Disturbance

What another chapter what was this a year later?

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix. Well you know what I mean.

Running

The Muse Sway

Chapter Five: Disturbance

Every morning Yuffie woke up and was surrounded by many maidens dressing her and helping her bathe. At first Yuffie felt highly insecure considering she knew she could dress herself, however feeling this pampered only comes once in a lifetime. She easily got used to the babying. After being dressed and eating with her father, his friends, and her other guest including suitors it became a circus. Every meal time, Yuffie had the utmost difficulty in eating either through a giant hood or a heavy designed veil. She wasn't allowed to show her face at all costs. If that wasn't bad enough she still had to wear her make-up underneath. The highest discomforting moment was when each started to brag to her father Godo. They all bragged how they would be the perfect choice for being his future son-in-law and how they would make Wutai greater and become a great ruler. Twice Yuffie had to stifle a yawn which caused awkward glares toward her with an eerie silence.

"I'm sorry, father, guest, I feel strangely tired and I hope you all must forgive me for I must take my leave," Yuffie said in the highest sweetest voice she could muster. She stood up before bowing courteously, slowly heading her way towards the door. Yuffie silently closed the door, slowly and painfully she started to walk towards her sleeping quarters. Finally after a few minutes she heard the usual "Kiss Ass" bustle that accompanied dinner. As soon as she knew they were minding they're own business Yuffie took off her veil and loosen her Kimono. She then took out a green apple she stole while at dinner and bit in. Yuffie felt the delicious juice run down her white face and listened to herself munch on the crunchie yet juicy texture. Hotsomomo came passing by she suddenly seemingly having a convulsion.

"What did I tell you about taking off your veil in PUBLIC!"

"Oh why don't you shove it!" Yuffie said as she took another bite of her apple and gave her a rude hand gesture. Hotsomomo's eyes seemed to pop out of her sockets as she started to chase her, her hands in fists. Yuffie gulped before running off toward the next set of stairs. She still heard the old lady following her by he angry yells. Yuffie continued to run up the next set of stairs. Still the woman followed her. Yuffie continued to ran up all the stories of the Pagoda . However there was only her room and her father's who was the highest level. She had no choice, Yuffie threw off all the extra weight she was carrying which was a small inventory of hair pins, hair accessories, obi accessories, a small ivory cat, a banana and a pear. The only thing Yuffie kept on her was four small ninja stars and a dagger. Yuffie grabbed one of her sheets as she heard Hotsomomo now accompanied with her father and others she did not care to find out. She then placed the sheet over a wire which was used for carrying fragile lamps. She heard the door open behind her. She glanced back as she saw her fathers face red with anger. Yuffie then pushed herself out the window and slid down the strong iron wire.

She slid quickly above the gasping people in the streets as she headed toward some trees. Everyone looked up at her in horror. She broke several lamps as she passed and even worse her sheets were beginning to rip. Soon she was somewhere near her fathers house when she heard a great tearing sound. Yuffie started falling fast toward a couple of big trees. She suddenly grabbed the nearest thing she could, a tree branch. She then let go and grabbed another and yet another still falling fast towards the ground. The weight of her clothes was weary on her strength. Soon she hit the ground with a plop as she landed sitting down. People and guards alike rushed towards her. Yuffie suddenly got up and made haste for the shadows. She slowly made her way towards her fathers property and leaned against a wall in silence as she heard people wondering where she went.

Yuffie sighed silently as she tried to control the pace of her breathing. She closed her eyes as she leaned against her fathers house. Until she heard something near by, footsteps very fast and very light. She then perked a brow as she made her way towards a window and slipped in her fathers house by a near by window. It seemed that her and the intrude both used the same window entry. She silently made her way towards the sound of things being thrown around. Yuffie stealthily walked towards her fathers room. She leaned and peeked through her fathers door which the thief didn't close all the way. He was looking for some sort of paper as he kept going through her father's files. He kept picking up and then examining things. Yuffie's anger got the best of her as she plucked up the courage and slid opened the door. She suddenly rushed in as she took out a dagger aimed to kill as she tried to stab the thief. He turned around and grabbed her arms and kicked in her stomach. Yuffie fell towards the ground as she still managed to sweep him off his feet. He feel fast and Yuffie tried to stab him on the way down. She missed as the dagger got stuck in the floor. She looked back up, he was already back up on his feet. He flipped backwards and landed on her fathers drawer. Yuffie slowly got back up, still clutching her stomach.

"You! What are you doing here? Why are you in my fathers room?" she asked angrily to him. The thief let out a manly, yet cocky laugh.

"As if I would tell you, a crotchety princess," he said as he started to kick heavy artifacts that was on her fathers drawer. She dodged most of them as she ran towards him again. She threw both her feet in the air as she dropped kicked him through her fathers wall and into her fathers coy fish pond. He fell with a loud splash as he flipped around in the pond. Yuffie got back on to her feet as she saw the man hurriedly started to make his way out of her father's pond. She jumped in the air as she started to throw her ninja stars the first three missing though finally as she landed on her feet she got him in his mid section and he soon broke through another wall to make his escape and ran off towards the crowded city. Yuffie heaved her heavy kimomo soaked as she stared past the new hole in her father's wall.

"What did I tell you?" Godo scolded.

"Not to go running about in my fine clothes," Yuffie said as her maidens were cleaning her up. Her father spoke through the other side of her rooms door.

"Not only that did you bother to take any consideration on how others look upon you or your father?" he asked angrily.

"Dad, I know but-"

"I don't care if you say there was someone in my room," he scolded.

"He was looking for something! What if he stole something or even worse tried to!"

"However courageous and thoughtful your attack on the thief may be. It was out of place. You are going to be married soon my daughter please try to-" Godo was caught off as Yuffie suddenly opened her room door wrapped in another kimono.

"Try to what? Sit around and act like some mindless doll. Painfully waiting for you to choose whom is going to be my husband? Oh yes father I'm happy you're choosing for me. Even better I'm happy taking orders and pretending to be something I'm not. I'm tired of wearing these things and heavy clothes. I feel like a moving nik-nak shop!" Yuffie raged stomping her feet and throwing things about.

"I know how you feel. When I was forced by my father and mother to court someone I did not want. Worried that the woman I married will actually look at me as a person. Not as the man she was forced to marry. To offer what is intended from me. To actually add up what was thought to become a future ruler of a town," her father spoke to her calmly.

"You told me there was no other suitors just you," Yuffie said as she laid down on the ground with only a pillow. Her servants were already cleaning up the mess she made from the small fit she just had.

"Yes, it was an arrange marriage. However I had to live here for a month and work for your mother's family. At first your mother was not happy with me. She said I wasn't nearly as handsome to be her husband and she was right," he admitted solemnly.

"But I thought you loved mother?"

"I did and I still do. You're mother came to love me soon after," he replied. Yuffie smiled as she sniffed, tears silently running down her cheek. She sat up and opened her arms.

"I'm sorry father. I thought you didn't understand," she cried as her father came down to hug her.

"Now my daughter even now at your age you still manage to make a softy out of me," he said comforting her.

"Daaaaad." Yuffie said embarrassed. She was used to father being a strong honorable man. She knew it would look funny for someone to see her father like this.

"Don't worry about the man in my room. I have many guards searching the city as we speak," he told her sternly as he padded his daughters back. However Yuffie was worried as she hugged her father tightly. Her father's warmth, comforting her. She realized she was not ready to lose her father not anytime soon.

Yuffie woke up in the middle of the night and started to right a letter. She wrote about what happened hours ago. She knew they'd probably heard the overall news of her outrageous behavior. She then wrapped it up an envelope and called for a servant.

"Kaorin..Kaorin-chan," Yuffie whispered in the servants quarters. Kaorin was a young, spunky fifth-teen year old servant girl. She reminded Yuffie of a younger self. Kaorin rubbed her eyes as she looked to see who it was.

"Oh, Yuffie-san. What is it has that evil thief came back?" she asked runnig towards Yuffie quickly.

"No-no. I need you to do me a favor," Yuffie started. Kaorin looked at her confusedly. Yuffie handed Kaorin the envelope.

"Here take this. I want you to deliver this to the people staying in my home. Okay make sure they read it tonight and no one else gets it," Yuffie said as she then handed her a beautiful hair-pen.

"Ohh Yuffie I mustn't take this," Kaorin said as she saw the pink jewels shimmer in the moonlight.

"Oh just take it as your reward. I know you won't let me down. Besides remember you're not only one of my maidens you're a ninja." Kaorin nodded seriously as she then closed the door. Yuffie smiled as she made her back to her room.

Cid and Shera sat up in the early morning wondering what to do next. Kaorin, Yuffie's servant seemed to interrupt a very intimate situation. Soon Tifa and Barret made they're ways at the table followed by Cloud and Reeves.

"So you see they're something up with this wedding," Cid said as he handed Cloud the letter to read.

"No, she only stated that there was someone lurking around town trying to steal something from her father," Shera said strongly.

"Yes but what is it that they're trying to steal?" Tifa asked as she started to make coffee and breakfast.

"Would you make my coffee de-cafe?" Reeves muffled a yawn.

"She said they were looking in her father's business drawers," Cloud said calmly. "That means the thief was most likely after her father's wealth."

"Yes but it was a ninja. Why would another ninja- I mean I didn't know more of them existed other than here," Tifa said calmly as she started to fry eggs.

"Then what is it that the kid wants from us?" Barret asked as he had no idea what was going on.

"I think she wants our reassuranc,." Reeves stated as he took a sip of his coffee and made an ugly face. "This isn't de-cafe!"

"I know, no one else likes de-cafe," Tifa stated as she continued to fry some eggs. Shera then started to pour coffee for everyone else.

"Let's check over the evidence. We know this has something to do with gil. We know the person who did this was a professional thief. We know he's another ninja," Cid said as he began to light a cigarette.

"Cid not while we're eating," Shera said as she gave him his coffee.

"Damnit Shera!" Cid complained as he put out his cigarette with his index finger and his thumb. Tifa muffled a giggle.

"Hmph, she's got you by the-" Barret was about to let out.

"Well if you ask me I would worry if Yuffie has someone close to her is a traitor," Reeves interrupted. Everyone looked at him silently. Shera sat down next to him. "Sugar? Shera,"Reeve suddenly offered as Shera took the small cup of sugar. "I mean if this person was a ninja I would worry about her own people. I don't know many ninja's myself," Reeves said as he cleared out his throat. Cloud leaned back upon her counter.

"Well it's settled. We'll have to help Yuffie the only way we can," everyone looked back up at Cloud. "We'll have to provide Yuffie our protection and do our best to find out what that other ninja was after," he stated. Everyone looked down they all had a feeling this small vacation wasn't going to last. "We're her friends. It's the only thing we have to offer. The only thing we can possibly do."

-Author's Note-

Phew, that was a long chapter. I'm sorry if all you Yuffitine Fans are waiting. I just simply don't like fluff. I want to give a reasonable story with substance. I hope you like it. I'm probably going to restart up my SSX fan fiction. I'm also writing two Harry Potter ones at the same time. It keeps things different and I hope I can update this real soon. Also, if I somehow happen to offend someone with my political incorrectness, then please don't read my story. This is America after all I'm not going to change my story to please the super sensitive of this world Thank You. Oh yes thanks for all those who reviewed. Please keep doing so!


	6. Delicate

-Author's Note-Woah another long pause. LIKE half a year! I guess because some people get insulted by the use or wordage I'm not even sure if anyone actually appreciates long good fan fiction. With a decent story line. Everyone is like "Is this suppose to be Yuffintine?" I'm like well yeah a little in later chapters. Anyways this is not exactly correct. Also great news, DoC, knowledge has just finished passing through my brain.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix.

Running

The Muse Sway

Chapter Six: Delicate

(Warnings- Language, Mild Violence)

Yuffie made her way pass some guards that were guarding the entrance of her house separating the servants quarters and kitchen. It wasn't too hard, all she said was, "Move or you'll hear from my father," which usually got her pass any guard. She stepped down toward the kitchens where there were many women starting the day's feast for the wedding ceremony. All the women gasped and squeaked.

"Young Mistress, what are you doing here?" said an old woman carrying a heavy sack of carrots. Yuffie unveiled herself.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked trying to push her veil behind her head. The old woman laughed hardily.

"Ha, I don't see no one else here walking around with a veil," Yuffie gave light shrug and smirk.

"Oh yeah…right. Hey is Kaorin here?" she asked immediately.

"Kaorin is out in the back she's in charge of gathering floral to decorate the dishes," said a younger woman peeling potatoes.

"Great! I need to talk to her," Yuffie replied as she made her way pass the busy kitchen to step out side.

"I think you better… hey are you listening?" a woman spoke to her but Yuffie was too busy and stepped out. She turned around immediately, there were many young man she knew that weren't from here and had to be her suitors.

"Shit," she whispered to herself before trying to grab the veil from behind her head. "Hey, why didn't anyone tell me THEY were out back!" Yuffie yelled into the kitchen.

"I tried but you didn't listen," the woman peeling potatoes sang to her. Yuffie shook her head as she finally got herself covered and made her way back outside. She pulled herself together as she quickly, yet elegantly as possible, making her way towards Kaorin who was bending over gathering flowers. "Hey…hey," Yuffie whispered towards her as she bent low as well. Kaorin looked up and gasped.

"Yuffie! You're not suppose to be out here, especially like this," Kaorin scolded as she took a glance over her shoulder. Many of the young suitors were talking amongst themselves, examining them both as if they were a scene. Yuffie took a glance back.

"Oh forget about them, did you deliver my letter?" she started excitedly.

"Yes, it was quite funny actually, I caught this blond man with this brunette they're were trying to do you know," Kaorin smiled.

"Oh man I missed that! Who was it…was the blonde spikey haired?" Yuffie asked, trying to keep her kimono clean.

"No, his hair was short."

"Ah ha ha ha aha, oh man I wished I saw that! Poor Cid," though she didn't' feel a bit sorry as she chuckled. She glanced back once again. Many of the men stopped to stare before continuing on their conversation. "So… did they write back what did they say?" Yuffie asked as she continued to help gather flowers. Karoin shook her head.

"They didn't' say anything, they just kicked me out. So I ran back home," she ended plainly. Yuffie rolled her eyes, slightly put off. She wanted to desperately know if they knew what was going on and if they were doing anything about it. She then placed a hand on Kaorin's shoulder.

"Good luck picking flowers," she said calmly and started to walk back away. She noticed all the men went quiet as she made her back towards the kitchen. They all had silly grins, stuck on their faces.

Yuffie walked back into the kitchen silently passing by all the servants who were busy doing their jobs. She pushed the guard out of the way, bored and disappointed that her friends did not return a response. Did they even care? She thought to herself before shaking her head. Of course they do. Yuffie contradicted her self. "They're my friends," she said to herself out loud. Hotosmomo stopped to see her talk to herself carrying a pillow with beautiful jewels. She gave a evident frown before continuing on. Yuffie, shook her head as she wondered around the Pagoda.

Evidently Yuffie found herself back in her room. The area was packed with guards and it would be too much effort not to mention risky to sneak out. Yuffie laid around playing with a jade apple tossing it up in the air. Her stomach growled she was becoming hungry for it was already lunch time. Suddenly the door slid open and an out of breath Kaorin walked in sliding the door closed behind her as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Whoa! Calm down what's got you all fired up?" Yuffie asked as she tossed a jade apple high into the air.

"You're not going to believe this!" she yelled out. Yuffie just muffled a sigh.

"Believe what?" she asked uninterested.

"Your father has made a choice, he's picked your husband!" she yelled out breathless. Yuffie had turned her head her; attention fully caught. The jade apple fell heavily besides her.

"What! You mean you know who he picked?" Yuffie's eyes grew wide as she got on her hands and knees and made her way towards her friend. "Who is it?" she asked in excited.

"Keiji Kamiyama…" Kaorin responded in a dreamy voice. Yuffie let out a wide smile until she realized she had no idea who he was. Her smiled faltered as she tried to remember a Kamiyama. Karoin apparently notice the small falter and stared at Yuffie.

"What, what's wrong?" she asked as she cocked her head, examining her friend. Yuffie's face expression made it more apparent that she was now confused.

"Uhmmm, who was Kamiyama again?" Yuffie asked Kaorin in a low tone. Kaorin shook her head in disbelief.

"Kamiyama…Kamiyama!" she paused to examine Yuffie's expression which apparently did not change. "Kamiyama, the light skinned, chestnut brown hair, with that gorgeous, sweet smile!" Kaorin finished practically drooling.

"Ohh, yeah I think you know who you're talking about," Yuffie rolled her eyes though, practically all of her suitors had those qualities.

"He's the good-looking, one that's kind of cocky though, but who cares he's dreamy," Kaorin finished.

"Ahhhh," she sang nodding her head slowly in realization. Then the all of a sudden the butterflies hit and her she actually felt excited. "Eeek the good-looking one!" she squealed. She then stood up. "Well then, that does it now my life has been completely planned out," she stood up pacing the room as if she was a General ready for war. "No more freedom but at least I have a good looking husband," she said sighing. "I just wish I can have both," she said sitting on a cushy pillow next to Kaorin again.

"Oh I know Yuffie but we can't always get what we want," Kaorin said, looking sad her self. "We just have to bite and grin through it, it's the Ninja way," Kaorin said sadly herself. Look I bought you some grapes and rice balls. Don't eat too much it might upset your stomach, I have to get dressed. I have guard duty during your wedding."

"I know besides my maid will be here to dress me anyways," Yuffie added in. With that Kaorin left. Yuffie ate a rice ball and a couple of grapes. Soon her nerves starting to get to her. Soon the door opened and 12 Maids came in carrying items that were to be placed upon her. "_Holy Smoke_," Yuffie thought as she rose from her pillow knowing this was going to be a pain and very, very heavy.

Yuffie stood there as she was bathed first with water then by some strange kind of milk. She struggled and hesitated at first, but these maids seemed to just as rebelling as she were. Hotsomomo must of done this on purpose. Soon Yuffie realized the more she struggled the rougher they got. After being yanked by the limbs and pulled by her hair a couple of times she soon realized defeat.

Like a Marionette, the twelve maids: twisted, pushed, yanked, pulled, molded her into what she must become. Yes, Yuffie became the doll everyone will see her and probably the doll that will be the wife of man who will control her empire. Yuffie felt her heart ache and became strangely numb. It was becoming dark and the stars were starting to show. She tried her best to be strong as she raised her legs to slip into another garment. She opened her eyes to see the white clouds against the bluish purple sky. "Gods, please don't let my life become what I think it's going to become. Somebody help me. _Save me_," she thought to herself.

Yuffie turned looking at herself in the mirror, she didn't even recognize her self in the reflection. She looked beautiful in a fake _delicate_ kind of way. Her hair was up in in three buns and loose hair hanging from the sides in the back. Her face painted white with black paint around the eyes and red for her lips. Her dress mostly consisted of white. There was some color to her dress when it shined in the light. There were colored balls dangling to the side from her shoulder to her wrist; and from the sides of her head. She examined the colorful ball more carefully, (to her surprise) they were different types of materia. "Know wonder it was so heavy," she thought. Yuffie turned around her room was now dim lit and sky was now a shade of dark purple. Her maids had left her room and were gone. Now alone, Yuffie turned to examine herself once more before letting out a small grin.

-Authors Note-

Gasp what will happen next? Will anyone actually read who knows.


	7. Attack

-Author's Note-

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix.

Running

The Muse Sway

Chapter Seven: Attack

(Warnings- Language, Mild Violence)

Loud horns could be heard announcing that the ceremony was about to begin. They blew loudly through out Wutai eight times. They blew making sure everyone was aware and prepared. Cloud and the others waited where they had seen the previous ceremony last time. Everyone was in place. Three suitors stood at the side bowing their heads silently waiting. One man quite handsome shrouded in purple stood in the middle with his entourage carrying gifts.

"So exciting," whispered Tifa to Barret. Who looked bored and confused. He didn't understand the ceremony as a whole and didn't really found it all amusing as well.

"Oooh," said Shera to Tifa, "He's quite handsome don't you think, I wonder if Yuffie knows who's she going to marry?" she asked Tifa who placed a hand under her chin and thought silently.

"It doesn't really matter, I mean looks aren't everything, isn't it," Reeve butted in. Both Tifa and Shera turned with raised brows then giggled.

"Oh Reeve!" Shera said jokingly. Tifa patted him on the back.

"Hmph, I think someone needs to find a mate pretty soon," Tifa added.

"That's right," said Cid. "When are you going to get hitched?" Reeve turned a bright shade or red.

"Hey noticed something? Where are all those Shinra soldiers?" Barret butted in making an obvious point. Everyone looked around in the crowd.

"He's right," Cloud added. "Something's not right, I feel it," with that he suddenly jumped off the porch and made his way through the crowd. But he only made it as half ways towards the gong being as it was crowded with so many people.

"See yeah, Shera honey," and then Cid jumped on the wooden rails and with his arm strength alone lifted himself to the roof. Shera turned red.

"What's wrong Shera," Marlene asked. "Oh nothing!" she said too loudly, she then leaned in and whispered out to Tifa. "Cid looked so hot showing how strong he still can be," before letting out a throaty giggle.

Reeve got off the phone. "I can't seem to get a hold of any of the Shinra captains, brought here or the headquarters," he said as he started to pace thinking. The sound of the gong made Tifa change her attention back to the ceremony a cold wind started to blow which made her chill with worry.

People dressed lavishly holding lanterns and incense came strolling parallel to each other. Godo came strolling soon after in-between them haughtily as usual. He was also dressed quite nicely. Soon there was silence. Then Godo started to speak but Tifa could barely hear him from the strong winds and the occasional flash from a photographer, no wonder Cloud and Cid tried to move to better spots.

"You, Kamiyama Keiji, have been chosen from the suitors who traveled here offering gifts. As you know you will marry my daughter and become Emperor of Wutai. You will be in charge of protecting, upholding, and enhancing Wutai. You will abide Wutai's law and ancestry. Is that understood?" Godo asked. The young man looked up then to the side he blinked.

"Yes of course, I am honored that you have chosen me. I am sure you have chosen wisely and look forward in seeing your _daughter_," he said before lowering his head again.

"Then is that what you want, that is what will you get!" Godo said happily. Drums started to beat as the horns started to blow loudly. Twelve maidens, six at each side came out throwing out cherry blossoms as a girl dressed primarily in white came out walking slowly in between. Flashes of light started to go off taking pictures of everything going on. Tifa gasped and Marlene demanded to be lifted up. Shera obliged as she placed Marlene on the rails so she could see better.

"Wow! I can't believe it, look how lovely she looks, it's like she shimmers. A pale green, hmm looks familiar," Tifa said in a lower tone.

"What's all those color balls around her?" Marlene asked as she pointed.

"It looks like Materia," Tifa answered tilting her head.

"It's to represent the wealth the suitor will be inheriting," Shera answered. Soon Yuffie stopped walking and all was silent.

"Ahh now, Yuffie step up as this man will be your husband," Godo said moving out of the way. Yuffie hesitantly stepped forward. They were still about ten feet away from each other though Yuffie felt that it was close enough. Kenji smiled momentarily as he stared into her eyes past the veil.

"As it is said you are most stunning," he said out loud rather forcefully. "Finally I got you in my grasp," he whispered as he turned his head slightly to the side. Suddenly he stood up and purposely tossed out his arm followed by a loud sound. A dart came flying threw the air right towards Yuffie's veil. It was about to hit her neck.

To Yuffie everything had slowed down as if she was on a drug of some sort. She could hear herself breath. Though her eyes kept on the dart that flew towards her. She couldn't move, "_Why_?" she thought as she then glanced at her father, his face expression slowly changing it's smile to a expression of fear. "Think, Move, Move Damnit!" she thought to herself. Then slowly she started to lean back. Her hands trying to slide heavy dress out of her way. It was close, she knew she wouldn't make it on time. Then all of a sudden she saw him, those red eyes out of the crowd and a gun aiming towards her. His tall form hovered above many of her own people. His raven hair and scarlet shrouds were no mistake. "_Vincent_?" Then suddenly the dart made a slight turn to the right and missed her by a few inches.

Crowd started to yell in panic, suddenly everything was back to normal. Yuffie noticed she could move again. She pulled up her veil so she could see more clearly. Keiji's entourage that were previously holding gifts were now taking out weapons. Not ordinary weapons, ninja weapons. Soon the lantern and incense holders dropped everything and took out their weapons as well. Keiji grabbed a dagger and headed towards her father.

"NO!" Yuffie yelled and suddenly the balls of her feet sprinted in front of him. Yuffie managed to get out a Kunai and block his dagger. Keiji's face expression changed to briefly to shock then anger. "Don't think so!" Yuffie said smiling.

"What!?" was all that he could say.

"Daughter, move out of my way. Let him see my wrath!" Godo said as he in turn had his weapons at ready. She heard the jangle of bracelets. "_So father did have a weapon on him after all_," Yuffie thought as she smiled.

"Okay!" she said happily and moved out of the way. She turned to see the two ninja guilds fighting. Her wedding was ruined and she couldn't be more happier. People were running in all directions.

"Yuffie watch out!" she heard out of no where. Yuffie turned and a man wearing dark purple had came up to her holding a gun-sword. Soon Cloud came in between them blocking the man. "Who are you? You don't look like a ninja," Cloud said to the man taking out his buster sword.

"Ha, I'm a hired gun!" the man said and soon Cloud and the man started to duel.

"Quick Red, Reeve, go take Shera and Marlene up the airship!" Cid yelled from above and jumped into the crowd.

"OH god please let him be okay," Shera spoke out loud.

"He will be," Tifa said reassuringly.

"I'm scared!" Marlene yelled, "Daddy!"

"Now be a good girl and stay close to Reeve and Red… I'm trusting you two," he said. With that Tifa and Barret ran into the crowd to help as well. People were at it. Trying to rob venders taking advantage of helpless women.

"Help!" A young woman yelled.

"Not when I'm around you Son of a B-&#!" Barret yelled and the three man backed off.

"Ha we can take on you, three against one!" one guy yelled as he threw the young woman on the ground.

"Now it's two against one!" Tifa added as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, a woman I'm sooo scared!"

"Shut up! You scum-bags! This is my town I have to protect it!" Kaorin yelled as she joined in.

"Who are you?" Barret asked and shook his head. "Never mind! Let's teach these guys a lesson!"

"Look there's the Princess she's all alone!" a couple of Ninja's yelled and Yuffie threw a smoke bomb and tried to make a run for it though she couldn't there was no where to run and her dress was too heavy to jump high, Yuffie turned.

"Ahh crap!" she said under her breath. There were six guys around her some Ninja's others just regular people with weapons. She smiled bluffing, "You don't think I'm going to give up that easily don't you?" she said sweetly as she ripped off parts of her lower half of her dress. She revealed a leg attached with ninja stars, and smoke bombs. Her Materia dangled into each other with a clink everyone looked around hesitantly backing off.

"Let's get out of here! Who knows what the F*&K is dangling off that shit!" A green ball and a blue ball started to glow in the string under her left arm. Soon Yuffie was blasting magic everywhere. Random Materia glowing, she was taking on most of the men. Yet, she knew her magic would soon run out.

"Don't forget about me!" Cid barged in taking one dude by the back and tossing him aside.

"Gramps! I'm so glad you can help. As you see I'm kind of surrounded," Yuffie said jokingly.

"What I'm not that OLD!" he said as he hit another man with his spear. Yuffie ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Actually I'm really glad you made it, I didn't know how much longer I could of last!" Yuffie cried out.

"Uhh, Yuffie, you're kind of distracting me, here!" he said turning a bit red in the cheeks.

"Yuffie I would recommend you leave him alone," another voice yelled out. Yuffie turned.

"Vincent? I was wondering when you were going to show up and say "_Hello_", or "_How are you? Lovely weather something_?" Yuffie yelled out sarcastically as she began to let go of Cid.

"I would have thought saving your life would be sufficient enough," he said simply.

"Oh yeah… right!" she said as she stood in-between them. "Four against three and technically I don't have any weapons, just accessories," Yuffie said as she looked at the guys facing them.

"Not anymore," said Cloud as he casually walked in. "Vincent long time no see," he said as he brought up his heavy sword. Vincent turned to look at the enemy.

"We should be able to take on the enemy," Vincent said aloud as he wielded his favorite weapon a shot gun. Soon they started attacking each other and Yuffie was on assist mode, hasting and healing everyone when needed.

"Oh crap! More are coming!" she yelled.

"Yuffie go now escape while you can!" Cloud yelled at her.

"No way! This is my city, my people I can't abandon them like this!" she yelled back.

"You have no choice, it's you they want," Cloud said as he used a limit break holding off a few more.

"No! I'm not going!" Cloud looked annoyed, it was a face Yuffie saw often but not for a very long time. He then glanced at Vincent and nodded. Yuffie glanced at Vincent who nodded back to Cloud.

"What!? No way! NO Fair!" she yelled out at Cloud before a swish of scarlet surrounded her and she saw herself being lifted high into the air. Leaving Cloud, Cid, and the others behind.

-Author's Note- Okay a might be a while until next chapter probably like a week or two. Thanks for reading.


	8. Wasted

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix.

Running

The Muse Sway

Chapter Eight: Wasted

(Warnings- Language, Mild Violence)

Vincent landed in a housing district, near the docks. It was a remotely new area of Wutai. They were on top of a house, though, shadows of Ninja's were seen jumping from roof top to roof top and faint yells could still be heard. Yuffie who was now in sporting a tattered wedding dress; was beginning to wipe off some of the white paint that was once her wedding make-up. Vincent had his gun out seemingly scanning the area, keeping watch. After removing some of her make up, she tore off more parts of her dress making herself lighter. Finally, after a couple of minutes Yuffie anxiously broke the silence.

"Why did you do it? Why did you take me away from the action, away from my people? What if something bad is happening right now and we can't do anything to help?" she said solemnly. Vincent turned to face her, just for a few seconds before turning away.

"Isn't it obvious," he started his voice as calm and deep as usual. "You weren't needed. Cloud and your father are more than capable of defending Wutai," he ended casually.

"But!" she started looking excited. Though, she calmed and turned away for she didn't really have a reply. He was right, her father was a strong man, a ruler for years. Cloud and the others helped defeated Sephiroth and save the world. They were the best, she on the other hand was not equipped for battle. More silence held between them though it wasn't for long. Sounds of footsteps could be heard. Soon an enemy Ninja somehow found them, though, he looked battle worn and startled. It seemed he didn't expect to run into them.

"What now?" Yuffie said out loud, though she already knew the answer.

"What else, we fight," Vincent said as he started shooting. The ninja threw ninja stars as he dodged Vincent's on-coming attacks. Soon he threw a smoke bomb and he was gone. "It seems he was perfectly content on escaping."

"Yeah no more sounds of fighting, too," she added in as she looked around her city. "I wonder if Cloud and the others are all right?" she asked hoping they would go back to find out.

"I'm sure they are," he said simply.

"But how do you know for sure?" Yuffie asked. Vincent glancedd at her and turned towards the docks.

"We should be heading towards the docks, you're no longer safe here," he said to her as if he didn't hear her question.

"Why can't we take one of Cid's airships?" Yuffie replied, her voice changed, it was deeper, more mature and a little tired.

"Because you'll endanger the others as well, besides, Marlene and Shera are there right now. They have to be taken to safety first. We need to leave soon, as I said you're not safe here. We'll meet up with the others later, let's go," he finished as if that was the end of it.

"Oh, okay then, you're the man Vince," she said as she hesitantly followed him. She was too tired to bother arguing with his logic.

* * *

Cloud and the others stared around at the eerie silence. Wutai was now a wreck, their citizens ooked shaken and angered. The decorations were torn and made the place look un-kept. He saw Godo, Yuffiie's father, he looked more tired and old than ever. Cloud and Tifa walked up to him a little hesitant because they didn't know what to say. They stood there behind him. He stood there his back facing them looking towards a broken lantern that was once hanging from the Pagoda.

"I'm sorry, that this had to happen," Tifa was the first to break the silence. Godo just turned and smiled softly.

"Thank you but it seems my city owes you more than one simple thanks, it seems it owe you many thanks," he said as he turned around. "How is my daughter, Yuffie?" Tifa looked at Cloud confused like.

"She's okay, she was adamant to fight. Though, Vincent took her some place safe," Cloud finally said making his presence known.

"Ah, the stranger in red, yes, I'm sure she'll be safe with him," he paused and looked sad at once. "Ah, she must be sad and upset, I chose a suitor that tried to kill her," he said loosing his composure.

"I'm sure your daughter doesn't think that," said Tifa firmly. "I've known Yuffie for quite a while, she thinks very highly of you and I know she loves you very much. I'm pretty sure she's worried about you as we speak!" Tifa added loudly. She stopped her self she didn't mean to speak so strongly. Godo laughed for the first time.

"Ah, it seems you're very passionate about your opinions and I respect that. I think you're right, she's probably already thinking up ways to get revenge," he said haughtily.

"Which brings me to the question, do you know anything about the events that happened today?" Cloud asked, Godo paused he looked tired once again as he showed letting out a tired sigh.

"I do not know anything, however, it may be connected to the events the night before," he said as he was trying to remember everything that was in the back of his mind.

"It also seems strange that the Shinra wasn't here, either. Though, they were everywhere through out the other nights," Tifa added in.

"Yes that is strange, Shinra is in league with this as well," Godo said as he turned to tell a person of importance something about cleaning up.

"We need to find out the connection between the two, and why they was that rival ninja clan after Yuffie," Cloud said as he paused to stretch. "We need answers. I'm going to ask around town first, to see what they know. I'm sure someone has heard a rumor or two,"

"Ah that is a great idea, blond soldier," apparently only hearing the last of Cloud's statement. Cloud nodded.

"We'll start investigating immediately."

* * *

Vincent and Yuffie casually waited by the docks it was a quiet moment. They had nothing to say to each other. Yuffie was tired, upset and confused. She leaned against a huge iron crate as she closed her eyes to think. As to why did Vincent suddenly came back from out of no where? Why did he ignore them at the first place? Why was he here now? All these thoughts passed through her head. Though silence was all that was actually passed between them. Finally Vincent made his move.

"We're going now," he said, seemingly walking past her though with one swoop. Vincent once again grabbed a hold of Yuffie and starting rising in the air again. Yuffie sighed, wondering if she'll ever get used it. They flew towards the sunrise, the sun faced her back. Though, she felt so sad, why did all this had to happen? First she was excited about all this disaster being she really didn't want to settle down and get married. Though the more she thought about it the more her heart sank.

They landed on the uppermost part of the ship. Slowly they made their way towards the lower deck. Where they decided to stay until Cloud would call. It was seemingly a long time until Cloud called, stating that Marlene and Shera had be dropped of. That they were going to do some investigating here at Wutai. Reeve was going to do some investigating at Shinra's headquarters.

"What are we going do now?" Yuffie asked as she kicked the ground. Vincent glanced at her for a moment.

"We wait here for now. We don't know if they'll come back to Wutai for you. You don't want your people to suffer the same incident do you?" he turned away. Yuffie looked at him glaring.

"What does that suppose to mean?" she asked staring at the back of his head.

"Yuffie, you can't go back, not yet. Nothing you'll say will change it otherwise. You wanted our help didn't you not? Isn't that what you asked of Cloud and the others? It would be rude if you tell them otherwise now wouldn't it. Don't be so selfish. For a while I thought you actually grew up," he finished as he continued to walk away. Yuffie looked confused and flustered. How did he know so much stuff? How did he knew so much of what was going on?

"Selfish? Selfish?!" she yelled out as she ran up to him and pushed him from behind. Vincent turned immediately and Yuffie's fists missed his back and instead got tangled in his cloak. "You have no right to call anyone selfish! I'm not the one who disappeared without telling anyone. What was that all about, huh?" she said as she stepped back. "I care about my people, more than you know! You think of me as a child and maybe I still am! I don't care what you think Vincent _Valentine_! You made that decision when you disappeared without a trace!" Yuffie turned around walking away. She felt hot as she breathed heavily.

"Maybe you're right..." he paused and Yuffie stopped walking for a second before slowly beginning her shuffle. "However, I'm here now," he paused as he was about to step forward but than thought better of it. "Besides I had my reasons and none are of your business," he ended as he pushed back his cloak and placed a hand near his gun. Somehow it startled his thoughts, that he didn't hear her coming. It unnerved him more that Yuffie actually had the means to attack him. He closed his eyes in thought. He always thought he understood Yuffie's thoughts, her simple way of thinking. However, he realized he was far from it. Perhaps she did grew up after all. By the time he opened his eyes Yuffie had made her way across the room.

"Were you there when those people attacked?" a man's voice came out of no where.

"Yeah, my niece and I were in like front row," he said as they stopped walking.

"Really man, I heard they were rumors going about that some distant ninja clan that was at the Emperor's house that other night were related."

"Oh man, that's crazy..."

The two men continued to talk. Vincent looked for Yuffie but she was already gone, walking up stairs trying to make her way towards the two men.

"Hey!"

"What, Oh my gosh! It's the princess! Yuffie," one of the men said out loud in shock.

"Wow, hey Princess what are you doing here, why aren't you back in Wutai," one of the men asked. Yuffie swallowed hard.

"It's because, I have no choice... they believe I'm what they're after that they'll chase me," she said slowly. The men's face expression changed and they both raised their brows.

"Yuffie!" Vincent's gruff voice came out from behind. "Do not talk to those men we don't know if they can be trusted."

"What but their from Wutai," she said as she turned around.

"Yes, however, we can not let anyone know of your where about," he said casually as he strolled up beside her. The other men's eyes widen. Yuffie smirked, he had always been an intimidating figure.

"Don't worry about us, sir!" one man yelled as he saluted them.

"Yeah! We're just humble sailors, besides we don't really know much other than suspicious outsiders had been harassing people for answers the last week and the half," the shorter man said happily.

"Yes, but since there were so many outsiders that wanted to come see or sell at the ceremony there wasn't much the peace keepers can do," said the taller of the two, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm, where's this ship going?" Yuffie asked as she looked over her clothing. The two men blushed.

"Well this one goes to Costa Del Sol," said one of the sailors. Yuffie smirked, she remembered how Vincent hated the sun. Also they had good clothes there as well.

"Great, I can use a vacation, how about you Vince?" she asked turning, hearing the sound of foot steps in the distance, "...Vince?" she glared as she saw him continue to walk towards the shadows. She then bent down sticking out her tongue. She turned back to the two men.

"Let us know when we get there okay," she said as she turned and tried to catch up towards Vincent.

* * *

Cloud and the others started to investigate around Wutai. However at first their investigation didn't start off to well. They asked random people and all they got out of them was a shake of the head, a simple no, or something about rumors. Cloud and Tifa were a little put off with the mediocre information they received. Soon Cid called saying he's on his way and that Barret would stay in Midgar to take care of Marlene and help Reeve if he needed help. Red XII was to stay with Shera and protect her if anything went out of hand.

Cloud and Tifa decided to interrogate the store owners especially the one from Turtle Paradise which now became a front for illegal gambling.

"What do you know about the incident?" Cloud said as he grabbed the mans collar and pulled him half ways over the counter. The man shuddered being pulled face to face with Cloud.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! I just work here!" the man yelled at him. Cloud just glared and tightened his grip, starting to choke the guy. "Look, all I know is that there was some big meeting with that Keji dude and someone from Shinra, they had a meeting a few nights ago down in casino."

"Did you hear anything what was said?" Tifa asked.

"No..no, they stopped talking whenever waiters would serve them food and drinks. They wouldn't talk until we were out of there. One man mentioned he heard something planned for the ceremony but he didn't hear what. That's all I know I swear to God!" Cloud threw him back.

"He seems to be telling the truth," he spoke to Tifa, who nodded.

"Yes, but that didn't help much if you ask me," she replied back as they both started to make their way out.

"Hey!" an old man yelled at them from behind. Cloud and Tifa turned around. He was wearing a cooks garb. "Next time you decide to rough up some of my employees ask me first. Besides he doesn't know anything!" the man yelled at them angry like.

"Yes, we all ready know that, sir, I apologize, we just want to help out our friend Yuffie," Tifa said as she bowed in respect.

"Ahh little princess, yes. Well if you ask me I would be asking that cousin of his," the old man added.

"What? Who's cousin?" Tifa asked. The old man through his rag over his shoulder.

"Ah, yes Keji's cousin, he was also one of the suitors, if you ask me a family member should know more about what's going on," he finished. Cloud and Tifa exchanged glacnes.

"Thank you," Cloud said and they both left the pub.

"Whoa, well hello there!" Cid yelled out almost bumping into both of them.

"Cid!" Tifa gasped alarmed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just got back from dropping everyone off, decided to head for the pub for a little pick-me-up," Cid said with a grin.

"Well, we have other things to do right now, if you want to come with us now; we can have a pick-me-up later, all of us," Cloud ended. And the three of them agreed as they made they way back toward the Pagoda.

_-Ending Note- Ohh looks like Yuffie is a little upset at Vincent from taking her away from Wutai or is there something else to add to that. Why did Vincent leave in the first place? ALSO BIG question, should I add a little piece of DoC into one of the next upcoming chapters? Yes or No? Because I'm having trouble deciding. Ps Line Breaks suck for seperatng scenes but I have no choice it looks awful as one clump of story. Stupid !  
_


	9. The Calm

__

-Author's Note- I know it's been a while things to do you know. Also really into my Fiction Cent. Stories. Oh well here it is.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix.

****

Running

The Muse Sway

Chapter Nine: The Calm

(Warnings- Language, Mild Violence)

Cloud and the others made their way back towards the Pagoda where they figured their guests would be staying. They arrived out front where the ceremony was held. Now stood three men all of which was a possible suitor. Cloud stopped to think, wondering which one of these men would be Keji's cousin. He decided to go with the strong looking one. Cloud made his way towards the muscular man.

"I need a word with you," Cloud said plainly. The strong man faced him. He looked confused but alert when he saw Cloud and the others coming towards him. He crossed his arms his forearms twice as wide as Clouds.

"What is there?" the man spoke. Cloud stopped immediately he knew this wasn't a man to be trifled with.

"My name is Cloud… Cloud Strife and this here is Tifa Lockheart, and Cid Highwind," he said as he used his arm to gesture to them. The man raised a brow.

"Well I'm Toshiro Shimuzo, what can I do for you warrior," the man said as he stuck out his hand to shake it. Cloud didn't hesitate.

"I wanted to know if you know anything about the events that happened during the ceremony," Cloud started simple. The man scratched the back of his head.

"Well I don't know much, I'm a simple farmer my hard work is what got me here. I don't know anything about what happened during the ceremony," the man said. Cloud stayed silent. Tifa and Cid exchanged looks.

"Well…" Tifa started. "Are you also a cousin of Keji?" Tifa asked. The man shook his head and looked a little insulted.

"Hell No! I don't like how that little rich boy works. All looks probably never did a hard days work in his life," he said simply. Tifa smiled.

"Okay then see you around Toshiro," Cloud and the others made their way towards the well dressed suitor. He was over weight which was also a sign of wealth.

"Hey there fa- I mean sir," Cid started. Tifa elbowed him.

"Let Cloud do this," she hissed towards Cid.

"Sir, are you cousin to Keji Kamiyama?" Cloud asked figuring it would be easier to get straight to the point. The man raised his chin and faced him.

"What did you ask me?" the man repeated in a dignified voice.

"Are you cousin to Keji Kamiyama?" Cloud repeated.

"Hmph, Kamiyama, aye. Well of course not, can't you see _I _do not associate with people like him," Tifa's brows went straight into her forehead. Cloud cracked his neck and walked closer. Cid seemed to be excited about the conversation himself.

"Look we don't mean to offend where just trying to get answers here, where friends of Yuffie," Cloud said casually. The man grimaced.

"Ah yes, Empress Yuffie, surprised they didn't pick me to be her suitor I would have been a great financial beneficiary, Alas no… no love for Akeno Sato," Cloud turned red. Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Look fella, we just want to know if you know anything about what happened?" Cid butted.

"I already told you I don't know!" the man said as he took out a handkerchief and wiped sweat off his forehead. "Now if you excuse me _I_ must be on my way," with that he started to make his way towards a small carriage. Which didn't look big enough to hold him. Tifa looked around.

"Well one left," Tifa looked worn. They all made their way towards a tall older man standing underneath a tree. He had medium light brown hair which blew in the breeze.

"Excuse me, don't mean to interrupt you must be Keji Kamiyama's cousin," Cloud started. The man didn't turn to face him he picked up a piece of a ruined fan. He examined it quietly as if he didn't here Cloud speak to him at all.

"Yes, I know what you want, I've heard you conversations with the others," he said simply. Cloud looked at Tifa a little confused she smiled quickly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, well we wanted to know if you have any information," The man held on tightly to the ruined fan. He finally turned to face them.

"My name is Ichiro Watanabe and yes I am Keji's cousin," he said simply. He looked down releasing a sigh. His grey eyes were piercing as he placed a hand on his hip. "Me and Ichiro never got along to well, so I can't tell you much. He didn't like me and I didn't him," he said simply.

"Well any information can help," Tifa said. His eyes widen.

"I've heard about the attack for quite some time, generations to be exact," he started.

"What?" Cloud said almost to himself.

"Yes, before the ceremony you probably figured all ninjas came from Wutai well not anymore. We were outcasted back many generations ago. Word of revenge went around are family for years. I didn't have talent in the arts of ninjitsu. So I was too casted from my family. I became a school teacher after that. I didn't plan on coming here yet I didn't want anything to bad to happen either. I'm glad the young princess is okay," he said simply. Cloud turned to Cid and Tifa who looked back confused." I don't think she would be interested in some as old as me," he said simply. It was as if he was talking to himself. Cloud let out a small cough. Ichiro looked up and smiled lightly. "If I was you I would ask Gado what happened many years ago. He probably knows more about the tale than I do anyways," he said simply and walked away. Tifa turned to look at him walk away. He looked wise and yet he seemed to be hiding some more information. She was sure of it.

"So now what?" Tifa asked Cloud. He looked up at the Pagoda.

"I think we should take that drink, don't you think?" he said towards Cid. Cid seemed to beam.

"Well said man all this integrating stuff got me all wired up," he said as they started to make their way towards Turtle Paradise.

* * *

Yuffie and Vincent waited silently on the ship. Yuffie sat on a piece of cargo messing with her Materia as Vincent leaned against some cargo his arms crossed. They patiently waited as the sways of the ocean and the ship sailed. Eventually it had an impact on Yuffie and she had to leave for the bathroom for a while. Though the sounds of metal screeching and motion stopped. Yuffie's face turned to an expression of relief. She suddenly made her way towards the top deck where she could see a beautiful sunset where the ocean itself tuned the color of sand.

"Wow!" she said out loud. "It's so beautiful," she let out as she ran towards the exiting ramp where she stopped dead in her tracks. Costal Del Sol had grown a lot in a few years. It was packed with people with the hottest bodies in skimpy bikinis. Girls in bikinis playing beach volleyball, girls in bikinis running in the shallows. Guys in trunks and bikinis surfing on the waves. Yuffie turned as she heard footsteps and saw the towering figure of Vincent casually making his way towards her. He stopped for a moment as well he also seemed to be in a brief shock. "Isn't it nice Vince?" Yuffie asked happily. Vincent didn't say nothing, just merely observed. Yuffie shrugged before continuing on. "So what do we do now?"

"We disembark," he said simply and continued walking off the ramp. Yuffie followed in haste, she could feel the change in atmosphere. It was fun, spicy, and coco-nuttty, she thought as she sniffed the air. Vincent made his way towards the Hotel. Townies and other on-lookers watched in confusion while Vincent passed.

"Hey you're wearing too much clothes!" some crazy girl yelled out as he passed.

"Yeah it's summer for goodness sakes!" A young blond man yelled out as well.

Yuffie tried her best not to laugh at the jeers. She couldn't help but smile and follow him in his path.

"Yeah you're little girlfriend knows how to dress!" said another man who came following towards her. "Hey doll face, looking sweet, is that your boyfriend?" he asked as he placed an arm around her shoulder as they continued walking. Yuffie felt a little insulted but a little flattered.

"No, he's not," she said simply before continuing. "He's my friend Vincent, I call him Vince," she said as they continued to walk.

"Hey Vinny? Don't mind if I obtrude on you're sweet pal here?" the blond asked and Vincent just continued to walk towards the Hotel.

"Uh, don't worry about him, he's the strong silent type. Hey so maybe I'll see you around we really need to check in," she said to the young blond surfer.

"No prob!"

"So what's your name?" Yuffie asked the man.

"Tye," he said simply.

"Okay Tye, later then," she said as she followed Vincent who just entered the Hotel.

They got a room that was small just a room and a bathroom. Yuffie didn't mind much she knew she probably be spending most of her time with the locals. The only problem was, however, there was only one bed. Yuffie placed her giant shrunken on a table and narrowed her eyes towards Vincent.

"Uhh," she simply let out.

"Yes, I know what you're going to say," he said as he looked down placed a hand on his forehead and shook it. Yuffie raised a brow it was the most personality she had seen out of him in a long time.

"Yep, who's getting the bed?" she asked slowly walking towards the comfortable looking bed.

"You are very small you know," he said simply. Yuffie's blood rushed to her head with frustration. She couldn't believe her ears was Vincent saying that he wanted the bed. Yuffie's body ran towards and jumped on the bed with all her might.

"No way! Vince what every happen to manners? Ladies first? Things like that?" Yuffie said as she started to get comfortable. Vincent walked up to the side and crossed his arms.

"What lady? I only see a immature child," he said as Yuffie closed her eyes and crossed her arms behind her head.

"What?" she asked, when his words finally work through her brain. Her eyes opened and she sat up. "What do you mean, child? I was about to get married a day ago, remember!" she said as Vincent just stared at her. This awkward silence always made her uncomfortable. She sighed getting off the bed. "Fine, I'll just sleep with Tye, I'm sure he's more than wiling to share _his_ bed." Yuffie grabbed her giant shrunken and made her way towards the door.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," he said simply. Yuffie stopped and placed a hand up to her ear.

"What's that? Was that a weak attempt to protest? Well I cant' here you!" she sung in reply as she made her way towards the door.

So she walked out towards the starry night sky. She made her way towards the beach where there was a huge bonfire. Some of them had a guitar and were singing. Yuffie made her way towards Tye, they sat drinking local rum telling stories about the past. Yuffie and Tye ended up sleeping on a hammock staring at the night sky, feeling the salty breeze, and kept warm by the dying bonfire. Soon the sound of people chatting and a man cooking fish for breakfast woke Yuffie real fast like. She realized Tye was no longer with her, as she made her way towards the good smelling food. The sounds of boots clicking distracted her as she waited in line for a hotdog. She turned to her surprise Shinra solders. Yuffie turned back around she realized she was still wearing a torn up wedding dress which was now grungy and wrecked.

"Crap," she said as she cut in line took the other person hot dog paid left money on the counter and ran. She ate her hotdog as she ran towards a bikini stand where bought a green tankini with coconut tree print. She made her way towards the ocean where she waited for Tye who was busy surfing again.

"Tye!" she yelled out and he waved back as he fell off his surfboard. He then casually made his back to the shore. His red surfboard under his arm.

"Hey Yuffie, looking good!" he said as he checked her out. Yuffie smiled half-heartedly and waited as he came closer to talk.

"Tye, do you know why there's Shinra solders here?" she asked him and Tye placed a hand behind his head.

"Uhm well they come here often actually," he said he cracked his neck.

"What?" Yuffie asked in confusion.

"Yeah those Shinra people really know how to get the party on," he said as he walked towards the pub. Yuffie looked towards the hotel confused.

"Vince! Vincent!" Yuffie yelled as she barged in, she paused to see that he was not there. It was dead silent. "Oh no," she said to herself as she made her way back to the bar. She went towards the bar tender and asked if he saw a tall man with a red cloak. He said he went upstairs with this woman last night. Yuffie looked upstairs wondering if the man was serious or not. Yet she walked up and barged in just as she did before. "Vincent? Vincent!" she yelled before she noticed he was staring out the window.

"Silence!" he let out loudly. Yuffie's mouth opened but nothing came out. She stepped back confused. "Vincenct," she started as she slowly walked towards him. The woman in her bed looked confused and covered her self up with sheets. Yuffie looked at the confused brunette then back to Vincent. She didn't know if anything happen between them last night or not. Either way she appeared to be startled by both their presences.

"The Shinra has appeared," he said simply. Yuffie snapped out of her wondering and made her way towards the window and looked out as well. Shinra solders seemed to be talking about, perhaps making reports.

"Tye said they come here often," she said as she walked towards the middle of the room, keeping her self entertained as she twirled her giant shrunken.

"Reeves called me last night, he had told me they were coming," he said as he stood up straight walking away from the window.

"Really?" Yuffie replied confused tossing her shrunken in the air.

"Yes, he told me they heard from a source that's on vacation. Though our pictures have been sent out to every Shinra operative to be on a look out, even if they are on vacation or not," he said as he walked passed her. Yuffie tried hard not to drop her shrunken.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me this last night? We could have been out of here by now!" she said as she started to follow him towards the opposite side of the room.

"Because, you were busy were you not?" he said simply.

"Well…" she started before shrugging, "Not really," she said as she walked closer. "It was more like just having fun," she said as he stood out looking at another window.

"You're young and we all deserve a break once in a while, you deserve to have some fun," he said simply. Yuffie stood there in shock. She wanted to just yell out Wha-Wha-WHAT! Though she knew she look like an idiot. She never heard Vincent speak of things about the value of youth, fun, and relaxation. Perhaps he did enjoy those things after all.

"So…what are we going to do now?" she asked before letting out a sigh.

"We leave, now," he said as he jumped out the window. Like a red mist he zoomed in the air then hovered close to the ground making his way to the outskirts of town.

"Holy crap!" Yuffie said as she jumped on the window frame. She carefully stepped her foot out on the roof shingles gaining her steady footing and balance before she too started to jump roof tops following in the same direction.

__

Author's Ending Note: Oh no! What is the Shinra up to this time?


	10. Story and Stride

__

-Author's Note- I just realized that no one is reading my story since a past few chapters. Or reviewing anyways I'm going to keep on writing on my slow ridiculous pace, because it relaxes me and I'm sure someone is bound to like it.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix.

****

Running

The Muse Sway

Chapter Ten: Story and Stride

(Warnings- Language, Mild Violence)

Yuffie and Vincent met up a few miles out of town and realized that no where else to go then Corel.

"Ehh, that place is such a dump," Yuffie let out as they casually made their way towards the small mining town. Vincent kept silent. Yuffie took a deep breath and places her arms high behind her and her hands behind her head stretching. "I'm amazed that Barret still goes there from time to time but he has a good cause," she said simply. Vincent just silently kept his pace. "Hmm, you'd think we could catch a ride to the Gold Saucer?" yet again Vincent stayed quiet. Yuffie let out a long sigh letting her arms dangle at her sides. "Okay now here I am talking to myself… again," she took a deep breath and exhaled. "Man Vince sometimes talking to you is like talking to a walking corpse!"

X0x0x

X0x0x

Turtle Paradise

Cloud, Cid, and Tifa sat as they drank and talked about many things that came to come and what they had to do next.

"Waiter, another three sake's please!" he said as he pointed the waiter nodded as a reply.

"I wonder if Gado will tell us about the out-casting of that clan. I mean he might not be so willing to discuss it," Tifa said examining her empty cup.

"Well if Gado wants his daughter and town to be safe I would suspect he probably would let us know on the keener points of the story," he said simply. The waiter came with three knew cups of sake.

"Well we should get movin' sooner or later I suppose before I get too drunk, ha ha ha!" Cid started to chuckle. Tifa's brows raised.

"Oh Cid I think that might be a little to late for you," she said teasingly.

Soon after they made their way towards the Pagoda where Gado was last seen. He seemed to be in conversation with other people of the Pagoda. Cloud, Tifa, and Cid waited patiently until he was alone and they were allowed to come in.

"Yes, I heard you have something to discuss with me?" Gado said sliding the door.

"Yes," Cloud said.

"Well come in make yourselves comfortable," he said pointing to a wooden table and cushions. The group made themselves comfortable around the table. "Sake?" he offered as he poured himself a cup. Cid's mouth opened and his hand raised.

"I think, I mean I'm sure we had quite enough already at Turtles Paradise," Tifa let out pushing Cid's hand down.

"We did some investigating about the incident. We've heard from a one of the suitor that this may have something to do with a long time grudge," Cloud let out purposely. Tifa smiled briefly admiring Cloud's diplomacy skill.

"I see and what did this man mean about a grudge," Gado said taking a sip from his sake.

"Well, it's said that once many years ago that you outcaste a few ninjas a family of ninjas that once lived here," Gado inhaled through his nostrils and lean back getting more comfortable, his expression serious.

"Yes a family of ninja's that were rumored to try to eliminate our family to take thrown of Wutai. You see long ago there were four families that lived here that took up the arts of ninjitsu. We lived peacefully for many years training in our art. However as it was bound to happen we began to fight amongst each other. One family of the earth they were kind people though, got in many battles for their land and were practically exterminated. I regret their loss even now," he said simply.

Cloud, Tifa, and Cid sat quietly waiting for him to go on. It seemed he was mourning their loss now at this moment.

"So three families remained and soon of course the family that ruled fire, who had taken much of the Earth clan's riches, wanted to take the thrown. Ah yes so there was a great battle and they had loss, they're were exiled and were never heard of since," he ended calmly.

Tifa was amazed in soaking up the history of Wutai and Yuffie's ancestry. Gado took another sip. Cloud and Cid kept quiet.

"Hmm I assume that is understandable," Cloud said. "Though it doesn't really explain why Shinra may have helped them out," Cloud said.

"Perhaps they paid Shinra to leave or something or made some kind of deal," Cid added in.

"Yes but buying Shinra off isn't an easy thing, I wonder what they promised Shinra," Cloud stated quietly to himself.

Eventually Cloud, Tifa, and Cid made their way out of the Pagoda and called up Reeves.

"Reeves, have you found anything out yet?" Cloud asked him on their way to Yuffie's house.

"I've found that Shinra has spotted Vincent and Yuffie in Costal Del Sol, however, they lost sight of them shortly after. They don't know if they took another boat out of there or left by foot," he said through the sounds of him typing on his computer.

"I see," Cloud said curtly. "Have you had any contact with them?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, I've contacted Vincent while Costal Del Sol and told him to contact any of us immediately if they were in trouble," Reeves ended. Cloud kept silent.

"Well I don't suppose calling them won't hurt, call us if you find anything out," Cloud ended.

"Yes sir," with that Reeves hung up.

"So what happened?" Tifa asked curiously.

"It seemed Vincent and Yuffie caught a ship and ended up in Costal Del Sol," he said as he kept walking.

"Really?" Tifa said in shock. "All the way over there, wow!" she said amazed.

"Oh yeah that must have been one hell of a romantic trip," Cid said jokingly. Tifa giggled.

"They don't know where they're at now though,"

"Awe," Tifa let out somehow disappointed. "I suppose it's better that way," she said.

"Yes, let's get going," he said apprehensively. The three finally made it to Yuffie's home. The closed the doors Cloud checked the house for anything suspicious.

"Cloud what's wrong?" Tifa asked her face and expression of worry.

"Nothing, it's just I felt odd, that's all."

"Oh okay," Tifa let out smiling cheerfully. Cloud paused for a moment observing Tifa's smile before letting out one himself before making his way towards the next room. Tifa felt all warm and fuzzy a memory of a young Cloud came in her mind and smiled back at her. She soon snapped out of her daydream and went into the kitchen. Cloud grabbed the phone and made the call.

Xoxox

Xoxox

(Ring) (Ring) (Ring)

Vincent stopped walking pushed his cape to his side and grabbed out his cell phone and answered it.

"Oh finally, something to break the silence!" Yuffie yelled out before falling to her knees, looking up seeming to be praying.

"Yes," Vincent answered.

"Vincent it's Cloud we were wondering how you were doing?" Vincent stayed quiet he seemed to contemplating his answer. "Vincent?" Cloud spoke into the phone.

"We're fine, we're making our way to Corel and perhaps… … the Gold Saucer," he said more quietly. Yuffie scooted forward on her knees. She was shock to hear that Vincent actually considered going to the Gold Saucer.

"I see, so couldn't catch a boat out of there?" Cloud asked a little put off.

"No Shinra had security up to par," he said simply.

"Well I found out some information about the incident," Cloud started and Vincent kept silent which he knew was Vincent's reply for _go on_. "It seems that long ago a clan of ninjas were exiled from Wutai. They were trying to knock off Yuffie's family from the thrown. Though we don't know much information about Shinra's involvement we're sure they had their reasons," Cloud ended.

"Is that so," Vincent responded curtly. Yuffie stood up wiping her knees eager to hear the information.

"Is there anything else you have to say or need, perhaps Yuffie knows some information. By the way how is…Yuffie is she…erhm," Cloud seemed to be at a loss of words.

"Alright!" Tifa said loudly from the other end.

"She's seems to be in good condition," Vincent replied back.

"Good we'll call you later to discuss further plans, Good Bye," Cloud disconnected.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Tifa said cheerfully starting to get hungry and opened Yuffie's fridge, she frowned. "Hmm, Yuffie seems to be low on supplies, I'll be back and get some food," Tifa said making her way to the door.

"That reminds me the Shera just got back a while ago. She's low on fuel and needs some supplies," Cid said to cloud and made his way out as well.

Further back a dressed oddly held a pair of high-tech binoculars and had a headset. He spoke into it quietly.

"It seems Shinra's information about Costal Del Sol is true, however they new location is unknown," the man spoke moving to away from the crowd.

X0x0x

X0x0x

In a cave brightly lit not far from Wutai filled with people and crates. A young man made his way towards a tall woman with short black bob. She looked strong and somehow cruel. She currently was wearing a scarlet red kimono with a gold dragon on it. She had two dots in her forehead. She turned to face the man.

"Yes, is there a reason you've came to disturb me during my afternoon tea?" she asked in a hiss like voice. The man bent down on one knee.

"Yes Amaya-sama it has been confirmed that the empress Yuffie and her chaperone have been spotted in Costal Del Sol," he said surly.

"Oh indeed," she said with a smile.

"However," the man started not daring to look up.

"However," she repeated her temper rising.

"However, the are no longer there and their current location is unknown. We are sure that her companions know of their where about though they have not revealed it at this time," he ended rather hastily.

"Oh-ho Okay, then so what to do about this," she out loud though it was more to herself. She stood up tall and started to pace the room. The man did not rise in fear of punishment. She passed by him casually, "You may rise," she said curtly.

She continued to pace the room, "We can only trust the Shinra so much but… I'm afraid we're going to have no choice but to contact them," she said. She walked towards the walls which had paintings of their ancestors. "Keep track on the companions that are in Wutai we may need to take matters into our own hands," she said as it was final. The man felt safe to go as he slowly started to walk backwards. All of a sudden she turned toward him fiercely. "And bring me Kamiyama!" she yelled across the room.

__

-Author's Note- Uhh my gosh! JP anyways I was tired of using line breaks they disrupt the flow so hope you didn't mind the transition of Vince and Yuffie to Cloud and the others. Anyways I hope those who've read that far keep reading. Thanks! Ps Is line breaks Not working Or do not exist any longer? And YES I need a beta and to check my work much better because I suck at it sometimes. I Filled in some missing words and what not.


	11. A Night In The Gold Saucer

_-Author's Note- Man once again I know I need a Beta! Anyone who knows a Beta willing to do my story please let me know. I hope everyone is interested in the story line. Since I put a lot of thought into it. Blah let's see, I guess let the story continue… PS This chapter is very long and slow, kind of like a filler. Wa-hahaha!_

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix.

**Running**

The Muse Sway

Chapter Eleven: A Night In The Gold Saucer

(Warnings- Language, Mild Violence)

Tifa made her way towards the nearest store stalking up in food she would make for dinner and things to take on the road. She was fascinated by the a variety of food Wutai had in their market. She ended up buying many fruits, vegetables, and meat. She felt like making a grand dinner for her and friends that night. Tifa smiled feeling excited as she carried a large bag of groceries towards Yuffie's home. All the while she did not notice that she was being watched from afar. The man silently followed her keeping up with her as it was his duty to watch over her.

Cid was near the outskirts of town near the shipping docks where he was able to refuel his airship. It was a pain because of the price of fuel in Wutai was outrageous. He also had to pay for stock in the airship which included; hay for a black Chocobo and daily supplies for his crew. A sailor went up to Cid, who was smoking near his airship, watching a couple of sailors fuel up his ship.

"Sir, everything has been restocked. Here is the checklist all we need is your signature and you're ready to go," the sailor said as he handed Cid a clipboard with a list. Cid flipped through the pages making sure everything was right before signing the paper.

"Alrighty, here ya go," he said handing back the clipboard to the man. All of a sudden his phone rang and he answered. "Hello?" he answered curtly. "Oh, hey Shera honey how's it going?"

Two men and a woman watched over Cid as he talked to his wife Shera. They quietly communicated amongst themselves speaking back to their headquarters.

…OOO…

Vincent and Yuffie had made their way to Corel, which was a lot better looking then they last had been there. First off everyone was no longer living in tents and the train wreck had been cleaned up. The town was still small and tiny though, however it couldn't be help at the moment. Yuffie and Vincent explored the town quietly. Yuffie every once in a while would give Vincent dirty looks as he stopped to examine something. Finally, Vincent made his way towards the Gondola which would make their way towards the Gold Saucer. Yuffie couldn't help but smile broadly as they both waited for the Gondola to return. Finally, it made it way back and Vincent stepped forward making his way to the Gondola.

"Have a nice trip," a man said from the control box. Yuffie jumped up and down in excitement. She soon followed her way in and to the quiet ride that made their way towards the Gold Saucer. Soon the Gondola arrived in the colorful entrance. Yuffie ran off, she was greeted by a giant, stuffed Chocobo and Moogle.

"Yes! I haven't been here in so long!" Yuffie said excitedly. Vincent slowly but surely made his way out.

"Welcome to the Gold Saucer, may we see your pass?" Yuffie's mouth dropped she forgot how expensive the Gold Saucer was and her pass was at home. Vincent stepped forward and showed them his pass. "Alright sir, please enjoy your visit to the Gold Saucer," the Giant Moogle spoke and walked away.

"OH my gosh, Vince have you've been gambling at the Gold Saucer?" Yuffie said with a raised brow. She placed a hand on her hip. He stared at her for a while and kept silent. Yuffie just grinned before running her way towards him, come on let's go to the Arcades!" she yelled like a seven year old and grabbed his left arm dragging it towards the center room. He had to admit she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"We should head towards the hotel, we need to book a room," he said simply trying to gently pry Yuffie's fingers off his arm. Though Yuffie let go and tilted her head.

"The hotel? We just got away from a hotel and you want to go to another one," she said to him heatedly.

"Yes," he said quaintly. Yuffie sighed.

"Oh okay, gosh," she said as they were about to make their way towards the slide down towards the Ghost Square.

"Woah! Look at that chick she's hot!" Yuffie turned to notice that a few teenage boys had just came out of the Arcades and were now checking her out. Yuffie looked down and examined herself. She had forgot she was only wearing a Tankin, she was practically in a bathing suit and a small sash that was around her waist. Yuffie smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Opps, I forgot about my clothes, jeez actually I almost forgot about everything. Hey Vincent you go on without me I'm going to find some new attire," Vincent nodded and jumped down into Ghost Square. Yuffie wondered where would she find new attire. She made her way down the Battle Square which she realized had a trophy room. _Hmm,_ she wondered around aimlessly when she noticed there was something near the corner. That read, "Discarded or Lost Items" Yuffie ran towards it, there were a box filled with weapons and accessories. She looked around shiftily and took whatever she felt pleasing.

She soon realized that she had all these accessories and still no clothes. She was grateful for all the sore losers at the Battle Square. She made her way towards Event Square where she was sure to find some type of clothes. She entered the room, which was surprisingly full and the play had already started. She ran into the back room where she found some costumes. She browsed through them until finding; a pair of blue jean shorts, some stockings, and some boots. Yuffie put on her findings and high tailed it out of there.

Soon she found her way toward Ghost Square which she figured Vincent was probably waiting and pretty peeved since it took her two hours to do what she had to do. Though she casually made her way towards the Ghost Hotel, which she always found awesome, as made her way towards the counter. She soon realized there was an Item shop toward the left. She giggled to herself before gaining her exposure and talking to the clerk.

"Excuse me, I think there's a room for two under a Vincent Valentine," Yuffie spoke casually. Somehow she felt a little naughty the way she had said it. The clerk checked his booking.

"Oh yeah, the fellow who looks like he works here and is in for town for a vampire convention?" Yuffie was surprised that this clerk had a small sense of humor.

"Yep, the one and only," she said trying hard not to giggle.

"You sure have strange taste," the man stated looking at his bookings.

"We're just friends," she said quaintly.

"Okay he's in room 202," he said quaintly. Yuffie turned around and made her way towards the stairs. "Have one hell of a spooky night!" he yelled back with a apparent smile. Yuffie waved back as a response.

"Okay!" she said before making her way up the stairs. Apparently the room wasn't too far from the stairs. She knocked before putting her hand on the door know and entering. She had noticed Vincent had already had a cart filled with food, which had an alluring affect. Yuffie made he way towards the middle to examine the tray.

"Woah, hungry much?" Yuffie said as she noticed the change in atmosphere made her feel eerie. Vincent was sitting down on the bed; casually his back to the bed frame board and his legs crossed up the bed. He seemed to be drinking wine. "Uhm, did that clerk told you that you looked like you were coming to a vampire convention, too?" Yuffie said as realized there was tons of food on the cart. Her stomach growled as she wondered when was the last time she ate a proper meal. She bent low and sniffed the food. "Hey have you ate yet?" she asked casually grabbing an empty plate, starting to place slices of turkey and mashed potatoes on her plate.

"I don't have much of an appetite," he said simply. Yuffie looked down at the tray of food and realized it wasn't even touched before her. She looked up confusedly glaring at him before tilting her head back down grasping the thought she never did see him eat.

"Vincent," she started quietly as placed some vegetables and a biscuit on her plate. "Did you order all this food for me?" she said truly touched.

"It's a complimentary dinner that comes with the room. I had to remind myself unlike me, you still have to eat to survive," he said as starred in front of him. The television was on, the volume so low she could barely here it.

"Well actually," she said as she sat on her bed and began to eat. "Actually I never knew that about you," she said as she began to pick up vegetables with her fork.

"You don't know much about me… or about anything else at that matter," he spoke numbly. Yuffie scrunched up her face, internally think _Ouch._

"Gosh, didn't know you were in a bad mood too," she said as she noticed all he had next to him was wine. She placed her food to the side and grabbed a glass and surprised that there was four bottles of wine. Her eyebrows raised and she glanced briefly at Vincent. _Woah, someone here likes their alcohol_. Yuffie thought as she opened her own bottle of wine and poured some in the glass. She sat back on her bed continuing her dinner. "So Vincent, why don't you eat much?" she asked innocently. She knew it was the right tone to use considering he was grouchy. He sat their silently before answering.

"I was locked in a coffin for many years without eating. Also ever since Hojo experimented on me my urge of food and sense of taste has been dulled considerably," he said simply before drinking some more wine. Yuffie turned back to her food realizing she very much enjoyed the way food tasted and felt bad for her friend.

"Wow, I'm sorry about that," she said as she continued eating in silence. Soon she had ate her full and continued to drink wine mimicking Vincent on her own bed. "So Vince, even though you can't really taste food, why do you drink wine?" she asked casually. Of course he had to put some thought into his answer.

"I suppose, even though I can't really taste the alcohol I drink the effects on me are still the same, except my tolerance is higher than that of an average person," he said simply. Yuffie smiled she never heard Vincent seem this normal.

"Ha, that explains the four bottles," she said before chuckling.

"Also… I suppose, it's just remnants of something I did when I was human," he continued on, though he seemed to regret what he spoke, as he went to open the next bottle and instead of pouring it into the glass, he drank it right out of the bottle. Yuffie gulped feeling really sad. She didn't know talking to a semi-drunk Vincent would be such a downer.

"Awe, Vincent that's really sad," she said as she poured the last of her bottle into her glass. She small thought occurred to her that she may had said too much and she must be on the verge of getting drunk. "So what are we watching anyways?" she asked she just felt curious, easy-going, and comfortable.

"It's the History of Shinra," he said simply. She decided to push the cart of food out of her way and lay on her stomach, on her bed, watching the program. She was starting to get drowsy before she saw a turk that looked a lot like Vincent. "Holly smokes, that dude looked like you!" she yelled out of no where. Vincent looked down drinking the last of his bottle and getting the last one. He opened it took a long swig and sat back on his bed.

"It's because it is me," he said simply. Yuffie realized the picture she saw was practically worn and was in black and white. She turned over to her back staring at the ceiling thinking to herself, _Vincent's old!_

"Holy crap Vincent, I just realized something," she started without thinking. He stayed there silent, "You're _old!_" she said out loudly her face all screwed up in fascination. Vincent glared at her for a moment before taking another long drink from his last bottle. He sat there staring at it examining it, before he felt something from his chest, he realized he was laughing. Yuffie sat up like the living dead. "OH my gosh! Vincent what's wrong with you? Are you okay?" she asked making her way towards him.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm laughing," he said simply. Yuffie turned around wishing someone else was here to see this.

"What?!" she said staring at him confused like. "Are you sure?" she asked trying hard not to burp into his face. The wine had gotten to her as well. "Oh my gosh Vincent! I just noticed something, we're DRUNK!"

"No I'm just light hearted, that's all," he said looking up towards the ceiling. Yuffie looked up as well before looking back down at him.

"Whatever old man you're drunk like Cid! You're like Cid drunk," she said starting to slur. "Gimmie that," she took a drink from it and through the rest in the trash. "That's enough for us, we must stop. What if Shinra finds us here we're wasted we'll get caught for sure," she said opening the door pushing the cart of food out of the room. It took her a while to push it out, though she finally did. Vincent watched amused by her antics, watching her silently as she swerved her way towards the light flung her arm toward the switch to turn it off. It was dark and he could see her in drunken stupor fall onto her bed. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Vincent stayed up watching the rest of "History of Shinra" before laying down and resting himself.

…OOO…

Tifa was in the middle of dinner when she realized she had forgotten to buy drinks. She turned to look at Cloud who was reading the Newspaper. The whole scene made her wonder if this was what it would feel like to be Cloud's wife. She shrugged before clearing her throat.

"Cloud, I'll be back in while I forgot about refreshments," she started. Cloud looked up at her his blue eyes looked innocent and a little bit in shock. Tifa smiled at his blank expression. "I need you to watch over the food. I need you to be sure to lower the curry when it starts boiling and turn down the heat for about ten minutes before turning it off. Also, to make sure duck is done before taking it out. Though, don't leave it in there too long…" Tifa continued to tell Cloud about not burning the food. All the while Cloud couldn't help but wonder when was Cid was coming back. "Did you get all that Cloud, Cloud?" she waved at him before him leaving. "I'll be back in a while!" she sang to him before leaving.

Cloud continued to read the paper looking up at the food. It was starting to smell and yet one of the pans had something boiling. He walked up and started down at it trying to remember what Tifa had said about something boiling. "_Turn it down!" _the voice of Tifa rang in his head. Cloud turned the heat down and watch the boil slowly turn into a simmer. Suddenly a loud noise was heard from behind. Cloud turned noticing his weapon was in the living room. He cautiously made his way towards the living room before hearing a loud burping sound.

"Hey Cloud, what's that smell?" he said as he grabbed on to the door frame, holding himself up.

"It's Tifa's dinner for tonight," he said simply making his way towards Cid pulling up a chair and helping him sit down.

"So where is Tifa, restroom?" he said as he started to light himself up a cigarette.

"No, she's going to buy something else, she said she'll be back in a while," Cloud said simply before sitting down himself reading the Newspaper.

.

.

Tifa decided to buy desert and liquor along with drinks. So Tifa was once again carrying another large bag back to Yuffie's house. The man had his night vision gogles and carefully watched her.

"Damn, what's this woman thinks she's feeding, an army?" the man spoke into his head set. Which other in the other end started to laugh.

"My target just drank at the bar for a couple of hours talking about airships and space," a female voice said before yawning.

"I thought it was pretty interesting," one man added into the conversation.

"Of course you would, Kyo," the female responded sarcastically.

"Shut up! All of you, I just heard that Rokuro has been order to abduct and interrogate his target," another males voice said strongly.

"Kuso," the man swore and with that he took off. He jumped out from his hiding position, scaring pedestrians around him. He jumped on the railing he then took out a gun and aimed at Tifa's back. He shot continuously three darts rushed towards Tifa. Though each one missed, as Tifa unaware made her way inside Yuffie's house. The man jumped off the railing. "Shit I screwed up. I missed my target," he said calmly.

"Haha, so what now?" Kyo asked the apparent leader.

"We're going to have to apprehend the target. However, we have to wait for backup," the man said. "Stand By," he spoke once again. He was silent for a while, the ninja's watched as Tifa, Cloud, and Cid spoke to each other in the kitchen. Finally the man spoke again, "Kyo and Eri you are to carry out _Plan C_ Rukuro and I are to wait for the mercenaries and prepare for the attack," he said calmly.

_-Author's Note- Dum Dum Dum! That was a very long chapter was it. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please feel free to Review!_


	12. Hazy

_-Author's Note-(Haha sorry folks just adding the CHAPTER TITLE NOW-If you already read this chapter NO need to Re-Read again thanks)  
_

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix.

**Running**

The Muse Sway

Chapter Twelve: Hazy

(Warnings- Language, Mild Violence)

Tifa entered Yuffie's house, she felt as if she was being watched and had a feeling of dread come over her. She took a deep breath and released a heavy sigh. She made her way towards the kitchen, she saw Cloud bending over checking the duck. Tifa smiled; she cleared her throat successfully catching everyones attention. Cid looked up ash from his cigarette fell onto the table. Cloud walked across the room grabbing some oven mittens and placed them on.

"I think...the duck is done," he said as he opened the oven, bent over once again and took out the duck. It was a dark golden brown. Tifa closed her eyes and sniffed.

"Mmmm, smells good," she said cheerfully. She placed down her newly bag of groceries and starting to take things out and put others away. "So had any trouble with the food while I was gone?" Tifa started casually.

"No," Cloud simply said as he stared at the duck. He then remembered about the contents of the pot and decided to turn it off while Tifa wasn't looking. "No," he said once again. Tifa raised a brow. She then placed her attention to Cid as she placed a bottle of liquor to the side.

"Yeah, is that our dessert?" Cid asked with a smirk.

"No this is our dessert," she said as brought a Key Lime pie. Cid gave a shrug.

"So what are we gonna do about Yuffie and Vincent? We now know that a ninja clan is out for revenge but we haven't got clues why was the Shinra was involved," Cid said as he pulled part of Clouds newspaper. Cloud stayed quiet he stared into the table as if the roasting duck was going to give him the reason why. Soon Tifa brought out plates and started serving people dinner.

"I think we need to know what exactly was the ninja's trying to steal on the night they broke into Yuffie's fathers house," Cloud said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

…OOO…

Yuffie was looking over her town the sun was rising. She smiled as she loved her town so much. She walked into it she was wearing a kimono everyone nodded at her as they passed going about their way. She made her way to the bridge where looked down at the stream. She saw her self in the reflection it didn't look like her at all. It looked as if she was older, her hair was tied up held with an ornament head piece, it was as if she was already ruler of Wutai. Suddenly movement was in the water, faster as well as it began to overflow. Her reflection changed it was back to her young self. She looked forward and huge rush of water was crashing through the stream. Leviathan appeared to her and soon she was swept up by a wave and she was suddenly placed firmly on top of him. Her heart was beating with excitement. She held on tight and suddenly another wave appeared she was underwater as if under the ocean, she could breath however as if his powers were protecting her. Suddenly she near a coast someplace familiar but she couldn't quite place where. She walked up towards the coast she saw her friends, Cloud and the others.

"Hey!" Yuffie called out though no one seemed to hear her. She ran out of the shallows and into the beach. She soon realize it was just Vincent standing there alone. Yuffie stopped suddenly scared to approach him from behind for he was facing the other way.

"Vince..." she said out slowly, he didn't budge from his reverie. "Vince," she called again as she slowly crept towards him. "Vincent?" she said as she grew close, she felt tense, she forgot how tall he was compared to her. She slowly raised an arm to grab his shoulder. "Vincent!" she yelled as she was going to force him to face her. Suddenly she felt a huge pain in her abdomen. She gasped all the air seemed to be leaving her body. She looked down his claws were inside her, blood was soaking up her blouse and running down her body and sliding down his arm. She looked up at him her vision starting to fade. She stared into his face emotionless, his eyes red, and calm as usual he spoke.

"You're already dead," he said and she slid out of his claw, her body falling towards the ground.

Yuffie sat up tossing her blankets off the side she had a cold sweat. She was breathing heavy and closed her eyes to calm herself. It was early morning, she must of went into deep sleep. Vincent laid on the bed next to her, his arm were crossed. Yuffie's eyes widen she stared at him his body seemed as if he died overnight and what just laid there was a sleeping corpse. She couldn't help but stare at her friend, a sudden shiver of fear crept up her spine. She realized that she was scared of him, her dream seemed so real, the pain felt so real. A small knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Room Service, we have a tray of breakfast waiting outside your door," a man said and with that footsteps could be heard walking away. Yuffie shook her head, she stood only to feel her lose her balance.

"Oh I must of drank too much last night," she said as regained her balance and made her way towards the door. She opened it pulling the cart of food inside the room. She placed it near her bed and went towards the bathroom. Minutes later she walked out Vincent was gone. "Vincent?" she called out as she walked into the room. "Vincent?" she called out again.

"I'm right here," a voice answered from the shadows behind her. Yuffie grabbed a fork off the cart of food threw it haphazardly at him. Vincent dodged it as he moved out of the shadows.

"Damn it Vince, don't DO THAT!" she said frustrated. He stared at her as he placed on his cloak. Yuffie took a deep breath and opened the tray of food. Aromas lifted up her nose, along with a peaceful feeling that eased her heart. Vincent leaned against the wall staring at Yuffie eating breakfast. Occasionally he would catch her shot a quick glimpse towards him, though over all she said nothing. This silence with Yuffie in the room seemed to unnerve him. For the most part he enjoyed silence, though with Yuffie he was accustomed with her obnoxious cheerfulness.

"There's something on your mind," Vincent said out loud. Yuffie sat up straight as if he someone had pinched her.

"No... nothing what makes you say that?" she asked as she stuck some eggs in her mouth.

"You haven't said a word all morning, why not?" he asked again. Yuffie swallowed.

"I just want to eat breakfast okay," she said in a tone that it was almost cruel. Vincent's eyes narrowed.

"Fine suit yourself," he said as he suddenly appeared on the other side of her. Yuffie blinked and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. It seemed his movement was so fast the only thing proven that he had actually moved, instead of appearing out of no where, was the brief breeze of wind she felt behind her. Yuffie stopped eating and placed her fork on the side of her plate.

"I had a dream...that's all," she said turned her head the other way ashamed that she was actually telling him something silly. He stayed silent, she pushed the cart of food aside and made her way towards her stuff. She gathered her stuff, fighting the urge not to him the rest. Though she gave a deep sigh. "It was a good dream at first, though it turned into a nightmare," she paused to look at him to see if he was paying attention. He was standing against the wall again his arms crossed. She placed down her things and closed her eyes. "In the end... you killed me," she said almost in the whisper. They stayed silent for minutes.

"It was just a dream," he said as he checked over to see if he had all his equipment.

"I know! I know that... but it was so painful, it felt so real!" she said as she wiped tears from eyes. She looked over the mirror real fast before facing him again.

"We need to contact, Cloud and the others," he said again and brought out his phone. Yuffie nodded as she suddenly jumped onto the bed she slept in she grabbed the pillow and slammed it back down into the bed. "I hate you pillow for giving me bad dreams!" she said and started to jump up and down. Vincent looked at her annoyed and Yuffie giggled.

"It was just a dream..." she said as she landed on her back and stopped to catch her breath. Vincent walked up towards the side of the bed.

"Cloud wants to talk to you," he said and handed Yuffie the phone.

"Hello, you're talking the beautiful, sexy, and daring Yuffie," she said playfully. At first there was silence then Cloud spoke.

"We need to know what happened, the day you on your fathers break in," Cloud asked. Yuffie looked up remembering.

"I told you in that letter, all I know that he was in my fathers room searching for something."

"We know the reason why they're after you, though it doesn't make any sense why they would try to steal from your father when the clans apparent reason was to assassinate you," he said. Yuffie took a deep sigh.

"I don't know, I mean he mostly keeps important documents in his room, like lands, deeds, plans for the future of blueprints on construction projects," she said listing a few.

"They all sound like perfectly good things to take from your father, though you said none were taken he was after something in particular," Cloud said. Yuffie was force to think again.

"Well... that doesn't make any sense. I'm confused...talk to Vincent," Yuffie handed over the phone. Vincent grabbed the phone.

"When are you going to pick us up?" Vincent asked.

"Cid's making plans as we speak," Cloud said in reply. "He'll be there in a while, in the meantime..." there was a suddenly click. Vincent closed his phone and made his way towards the door.

"Hey we're leaving already? When are they going to pick us up?" Yuffie said grabbing her weapons and following haste. "Hey wait up!" Yuffie called out as she closed the door behind her. Vincent was already down the stairs.

"There's something wrong," Vincent spoke to Yuffie as she caught up. Her eyes filled with worry. "We need to leave now," he said and Yuffie nodded.

"Look there they are!" a low ranked Shinra officer had just walked inside the Hotel. Soon more came in rushing through the door. Yuffie and Vincent ready themselves. There were five solders.

"Ohhhh I didn't even had time to play any arcade GAMES!" Yuffie whined out loud. Suddenly a cloud of white smoke appeared. Everyone started coughing the hotel owner yelled out in protest. Yuffie and Vincent ran outside the hotel and made there way towards the center of the Gold Saucer. They made there way towards the entrance but there were more Shinra guards. Yuffie looked up at Vincent.

"Now what?" she whispered up at Vincent who looked down at Yuffie. They both leaned tightly against the wall. Vincent looked down at her distracted.

"Why do I always have to do all the thinking," Vincent said as he grabbed Yuffie by the hand and dragged her down the Round Square. They were a few people in line, Vincent and Yuffie pushed they're way through, causing a scene. They pushed out a couple that was already on one.

"Hey!" a young man yelled.

"Move it or lose it!" Yuffie yelled as she pulled the red headed girl out of the Gondola. Vincent slammed the door shut before pulling out his shot gun and shooting at the lever turning on the ride. The ride started to move forward rising slightly. Soon Shinra solders could be seen running into the room. Vincent and Yuffie leaned out of sight. "That was close!" she said with a sigh of relief.

"Where not through this yet," he said strongly, his eyes were looking down past her. Yuffie turned around to see what he was looking at. There was Shinra solders entering the cart after them. Soon they were out of the Gold Saucer in the bright sunlight. Gun shots could be heard as they started shooting at them. Vincent and Yuffie ducked low trying to avoid the shots.

"This isn't good..." Yuffie said her arms covering her head. Vincent looked irritated as he opened the door and starting shooting back at the enemy. Yuffie then stood up and threw a smoke bomb toward them it successfully hit the cart and caused enough smoke for them to stop shooting. Vincent pulled her back into the Gondola. "Hey!" she yelled as Vincent continued to shoot. A strong wind picked up and a shadow blocked the sun. Vincent and Yuffie both looked up. Cid's airship had arrived and was lowering down close to them. A rope ladder came out of the air-deck, as the ship got as close as possible.

"Let's go!" Vincent said out loudly. He then jumped onto the rope ladder he got a good hold. Yuffie was about to jump when a shot flew by her again. She jumped back as she stared at the direction the shot came from. The smoke screen was gone as Cid's airship had blown all the smoke away. The airship started to rise. Yuffie knew she had to jump now or she wouldn't make it. Vincent started shooting back at the few remaining solders. "NOW!" he yelled bellow her. She never heard him yell so urgently. Her heart felt as it sunk to her stomach. She glanced over at the Shinra solders shooting at them and then back to Vincent. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"Now is not the time to doubt," she said to herself and made a jump for it. She flew high into the air she reached up towards a seemingly far Vincent who kept shooting towards the enemy. Soon her hands grabbed a hold of fabric, she was holding onto his legs. "Great..." she yelled as the ship raised higher and higher. Soon they were high enough that the neither could aim at the other. Vincent started to climb up the ladder, Yuffie held on for dear life until she was able to climb the ladder herself.

They both made it on the ship safely, as the made haste towards the large cock pit. Cid was steering as usual.

"Made it just on time," Cid said in his usual southern draw. Vincent walked passed him and looked out towards the window.

"Yeah, great steering as usual, old man. I'm glad we made it," Yuffie said as made her way towards Cid.

"You guys had me worried with all the commotion down there. Didn't think Shinra would find you so fast," he said as he lit up another cigarette.

"We need to go back to Wutai," Vincent started in his calm, serious tone. "They're in danger," he said simply.

"You got it!" Cid said and the ship made a sharp left turn.


	13. Darts

_-Author's Note- _

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix.

**Running**

The Muse Sway

Chapter Thirteen: Darts

(Warnings- Language, Mild Violence)

The airship was making it's way towards Wutai, they were about thirty minutes away. Yuffie looked at Vincent who stared down the window his look was a calm seriousness. Yuffie's mouth twisted as she made her way out of the cockpit. It was a face expression she was getting used to seeing on him and didn't worry her much. She wondered if they still had a Chocobo in the Chocobo room and decided to go check. She was about to enter when she heard a clink, Yuffie stopped and stared around the room she felt paranoid though she didn't see anyone. She then shrugged and continued to enter, she placed her hand on the door nob gripping firmly as she started to turn it hearing the door click when she suddenly spun towards her left. Seven darts stuck on the metal door as if it was a magnet.

"Damn it!" one of them said. Yuffie stared in the direction the voice came from but saw nothing. Soon more were flying towards her these were another color purple ones Yuffie jumped high in the air but one got her in the leg.

"Crap!" Yuffie said as she landed and rolled to the side. She pulled out the dart and slipped it in her pocket. Yuffie grabbed out some throwing stars and a smoke bomb. She made a run towards the other side of the room. Darts were being thrown at her again and suddenly a smoke bomb exploded. The ninjas stopped. Yuffie appeared over one of them and with her giant shuriken aimed to hurt. The ninja however looked up and rolled out of the way. Yuffie looked startled that she missed suddenly a foot out of nowhere kicked her in the face which sent her flying against an iron crate. Yuffie recovered and rolled out of sight. Suddenly another ninja appeared and started to punch at her; Yuffie barely dodged the attack and the ninja's hand seemed to be stuck on the iron cargo. Taking a better look it was obvious that he had metal claws. Yuffie grabbed the back of his head and banged him against the iron crate. The ninja fell on his knees from the harsh blow.

"What in Sam-Hell's name is going on here?" Cid came out from the cockpit followed by Vincent. The female ninja started spinning and out came small red stars that seemed to be on fire. Vincent and Cid rolled in opposite dictions, though Cid was bleeding on his right shoulder as he leaned against the wall. Yuffie jumped on the crate and flipped down towards the spinning ninja landing behind her. The ninja suddenly tripped and started rolling backwards. The other ninja seemed to regain conscience and made his way towards the other ninja.

"Well, well it seems the brat is better than we thought," a female voice spoke as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Yep, though it seems you got her, Eri she won't be so pushy for much longer," the male ninja spoke with a tone of confidence. Yuffie looked confused but remembered the dart that was in her leg.

"You're bluffing," Yuffie said. The female ninja smirked and shook her head.

"Then why is that you have that opaque purple liquid coming out of your thigh," the ninja said as she pointed. Yuffie looked down and to her horror the woman was right. The liquid was pouring out of her wound. Yuffie heart started to race even faster, she held her breath in tight as if she breath air again she would choke and die. "It usually takes a half-hour to take in affect though since you've been busy, it might take even sooner," the female ninja said with a small giggle. Yuffie finally exhaled but it was only for a brief second. Her breath was cut short by a strong hand covering her mouth.

"Ha! That was too easy," the male ninja said out loud.

"Hmph, you're better than I thought," she said and with that a veil of fire appeared and they were gone. Water sprinklers were set off and the ships alarm started to panic the crew. Vincent and Cid jumped over the flames and made it towards the sky deck. To their surprise Yuffie was giving a good struggle.

"KYO!" the female ninja scolded out loud as the ninja Kyo was hopping on one foot while holding the other. Yuffie flipped backwards and kicked the ninja Kyo back. "You idiot!" the female ninja said and grabbed Yuffie by the arm. Cid charged with spear and swung low trying to sweep the female ninja Eri off her feet. Though she let go of Yuffie and jumped quickly. She landed on Cid's spear and balanced easily on it. Cid caught off guard looked shocked as he try to shook her off. She then jumped forward grabbed Cid by the shoulder and flipped him towards the door and knocking it down throwing him inside the large room. Suddenly the ship jerked towards the right as it was starting to lose control.

Vincent was shooting Kyo with his gun though being in such close proximity it was becoming more and more risky to use it.

"Ha! For a scary looking dude you sure are a lousy shot," everyone paused as they looked towards Kyo. Yuffie eyes widen she couldn't believe her ears. Vincent stalked toward him shooting once again. Kyo dodged and danced around the deck like a cat.

"Gotcha, you're coming with me," Eri said as she grabbed Yuffie around the waist. Yuffie tried to fight her off but her arms seemed so heavy and her legs were increasingly becoming numb. She was dragging Yuffie towards the rails. The ship once again swayed towards the left. Eri began pulling Yuffie with all her might. "Kyo, leave now," she said as she got on the rail. Yuffie was becoming heavy, though she was close to her goal. Then suddenly Yuffie made a grotesque sound. Eri let go in fear, though suddenly a stream of vomit sprayed out towards Eri who was standing on the rail. She shrieked in fear and disgust, now covered in vomit, she fell backwards off the ship falling down past the clouds. Kyo with a look of terror jumped off the ship after her.

Yuffie hugged her stomach and fell to her knees. Vincent made his way towards her her face was a pale green and she was starting to sweat.

…OOO…

"Who are you?" Cloud asked in a serious tone. The man with the purple Gunblade was standing right in front of him.

"Really it's none of you're business mate. Though I will tell you this, it's part of my job and it pays well," he said with a unique accent. He said as he raised his Gunblade at him and then let off a shot. Cloud ducked low hiding under the table before suddenly lifting it up and tossing in the air towards him. Tifa ran into the room wondering about the commotion.

"Cloud! What?" she said as she noticed another man in the room. Tifa wasted no time as she raised her arm and closing her hands into a tight fist aiming at the mans head. The man dodged and Tifa's fist which connected with the table, making splinters out of it. Cloud blinked a few times as he got up and rammed his elbow at the man who was caught off guard by the shear power of Tifa's strength. The man with gunblade rolled out of the room and into the living room. Tifa and Cloud followed suit. Cloud went to the corner of the room grabbing his giant sword.

"Hmmm that's more like it. Solider huh?" the man said rubbing the back of his head. Tifa rushed towards him breaking a lamp and another table behind him. "Hmph, now that's the kind of woman I fancy!" he said with a point of his thumb and a smirk. Tifa was caught off guard by the apparent compliment. She looked up at Cloud turning bright red. Cloud suddenly jumped towards the man his sword read to slice. The man blocked it with his Gunblade. "Heh, touched a nerve did I?" he said as he leaned back and kicked Cloud with his leg. Cloud lost the upper hand and soon the man was now on top. Their blades grinding into each other.

"Stop!" Tifa yelled and suddenly five ninjas broke through the paper walls of the house and rushed towards Tifa. Another mercenary appeared a short man with a black coat. He brought out a knife and threw it at Tifa. Tifa dodged it barely as it sliced through her hair. The ninjas started to attack as well. Two went after Cloud and the other after Tifa. Tifa dodged the weapons being thrown at her she ran into another room she turned immediately right waiting for someone to come rushing in. A male ninja came rushing in first Tifa punched with such force she knocked him out as he hit a drawer. Though other's were able to connect with her as one grabbed the top of the door's arch and kicked her she flew threw the delicate paper walls that Yuffie had just installed. Tifa landed in Yuffies lawn. Three other Ninjas and the hired gun jumped out the torn wall following suite.

Cloud kicked the hired gun off of him. The man flew back hit a wall but quickly regained his balance. Two other ninjas attacked him from both sides Cloud blocked their attacks with his sword. The hired Gun saw this as an opening to use his gunblade. However Cloud blocked it as well the shots ricochet off in different directions. Cloud gave the GunBlade Man a serious look as he pushed back the two other ninjas and went after him. The man with the gunblade smirked as he kicked low and begin shooting at Cloud missing him and shooting a ninja in the leg. The ninja fell on the ground immediately even worse the bullet seemed to explode causing the wound to worsen. Cloud took note of that as he followed the man out the front door, the man wasn't to be found. Cloud looked in all directions when suddenly he heard a whistle. The man was leaning against a tree nodded at Cloud motioning him to look up. Cloud glanced up when he saw a bomb with only 3 seconds left, he then jumped forward as the bomb blew up causing Yuffies living room to be half exposed and in ruins.

"Should of saw that coming, mate," he said as kicked Cloud in the shoulder turning him over to face him. Cloud reached for his sword but noticed it was feet away, he wad full of ash and had a painful headache as he's ears rang. "Ah ah!" the man said as he started to light up a cigarette. "You know you ain't half bad, I suppose Shinra knew what they were doing with this Soilder thing," he said out of nowhere. He then nodded at someone and then took his cigarette out of his mouth and dropped near Clouds hair before smashing it with his foot. "What a waste of a good cig, shame... but I gotta go. I know I'll see you around," with that he kicked Cloud on the face knocking him out conscience.

The Highwind arrived in Wutai shortly after. Cloud awoke his head still pounding with a headache to his surprise Yuffie was asleep not to far away from him. Cloud sat up in panic wondering what had just happened.

"Tifa!?" he blurted and a girl with large brown eyes looked off to the side.

"Wait... I'll get someone," and she ran out the room. She then later returned with Cid and Vincent, Gado and someone else.

"Where's Tifa?" Cloud asked the group. Cid cracked his neck and as before scratching the back of his head.

"We don't know where she is," Cid said simply. Cloud looked off the side concentrating trying to remember what had happen. "What happened?" Cid asked everyone wondered about the room waiting for a reply.

"We were attacked. I was just about to get off the phone when suddenly that man with the gunblade appeared. He had other ninjas with him as well... and I think... another man who did not look like a ninja was there also," Cloud finished as he tried to get up though his head began to pound again. He sat back down holding his head. "We were out numbered," he added.

"We came as soon as possible," Vincent spoke up. "We too were attacked at the Gold Saucer, the Shinra has done a good job establishing themselves," he said as he walked towards a window.

"What's wrong with Yuffie? She doesn't look to well," Cloud noticed as Yuffie began to sweat and moan. Gado and Kaorin sat near her pushing her bangs out of her face.

"We don't know that's why we have a doctor," Cid said as the doctor began examining Yuffies wound.

"It's obvious it's a kind of poisoning though I haven't seen one like this not in a long time," he said he bought out a book. Yuffie's hand moved towards her pocket but didn't make it all the way. Gado noticed and began searching her pocket and found the dart with the purple feathers.

"What's this?" he said announcing his discovery.

"Hmmm, a Dart?" the Doctor said he took it out of Gado's hand, he pushed his bifocals up trying his best to examine it. He then grabbed a mortar and pestle out of his bags he placed the dart inside the bowl and crushed it. Only the remains of a purple liquid remind.

"What is that?" Cid looked in shocked leaning over in curiosity.

"A rare poison, though not deadly, it's painful. If we don't do anything to counter it she's fall into a coma," he said calmly.

"WHAT!? What are you waiting for, heal her!" Gado yelled in panic.

"It's not that simple, I don't have an antidote with me. You'll have to get it from it's place of origin," he said.

"Where is it's place of Origin?" Cid asked as he tried to stop ash into falling on the old doctor.

"Hmmm I believe it's in the Canyon's near Cosmo Canyon," he said.

"We have just the man! Or Wolf?" Cid said excitingly."Cloud can you get up yet?"

Cloud nodded as he got up though he was holding her head. The doctor sat up as well and gave Cloud a few pain killers.

"Take this you'll need them," he said and Cloud nodded.

"Thank you," he said as he swallowed them with out hesitation. The old man shook his head but concentrated back at Yuffie. Cloud made his way towards the door. Cid followed Clouds lead.

"Are you coming Vincent?" Cid asked as Cloud and him waited by the door. Vincent made his way near the door giving Yuffie a quick glance as he passed.

_-Author's Note- Oh oh! Yuffie is in trouble. Tifa is MIA! What's gonna happen next?Thanks for reviews keep reading. _


	14. Cosmo Herb

_-Author's Note- (I just realized I have been spelling Yuffie's father's name wrong. I was checking FF Wikipedia and just noticed. Honestly I feel like a complete DORK! I have either bad eyes but I'm pretty sure the source I got it from originally was wrong. I hope this doesn't' effect your Fanfiction experience in any way.. since I'll be spelling it right from here on, Thanks. )_

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix.

**Running**

The Muse Sway

Chapter Fourteen: Cosmo Herb

(Warnings- Language, Mild Violence)

Cid made his way back to Rocket Town where his wife Shera and Red XIII were staying. Cid picked them both up and made there way towards Cosmo Canyon.

"Oh gosh, this has really gotten out of hand," Shera spoke to Cloud and the other who were in the cockpit. She hugged herself and stared at Cid giving him a look that made Cid blush.

"Can't hug you now, Shera honey, steering" Shera gave a pout but then smiled.

"Hmmm I think I know what herb you're talking about," Red XIII said said as he gave a good stretch "But to be sure I know someone in town who might,"he said as he looked outside the town it was starting to set there as well. It was beautiful sight a different type of sunset from the one of Wutai's, this sky was crimson, that faded into purple and a dark blue, white speck of stars started to show scattered against the colorful sky. They soon landed on the outskirts of town.

Cloud always had a soft spot for Cosmo Canyon he loved the rugged feel of it and wasn't surprised the town hadn't changed one bit. Cid and Shera decided to stay near the Highwind restocking and deciding what need to be repaired after the attempt to kidnap Yuffie the day before. Cloud, Red XIII, and Vincent made their way near the middle of town, the sound of drums could be heard. People came rushing towards Red XIII greeting and welcoming him.

"Nanaki! People yelled as they ran towards him bending over giving him a hug.

"What brings you back to Cosmo Canyon and with guests?" the Chief of the village asked.

"We're here to help a friend, she's in dire need of assistance," Red XIII answered back.

"I see, well take anything you need. We're always glad to help the saviors of the planet," the Chief replied.

Cloud looked down.

"Where do you think they keep the herb?" Cloud asked. Red XIII shrugged.

"I will ask Sleeping Jake first, he's the owner of the herbal store and the Village Elders's grandson," he said. Cloud nodded. They made there way up the intricate tunnels of Cosmo Canyon. Halfway up near the middle they found there way to a store where a young man was sleeping in a chair.

"Shhhhhhh," Red XIII whispered as he sneaked around the back he placed his tail near the bottom of the mans hand and the man woke up with a yell.

"AHHH! Ouch!" he said he looked around in panic. "Nanaki?" he asked out loud.

"Yes?" Red XIII answered back.

"Nanaki when did you return? I missed you old pal!" he said let his hand out to give a high five. Nanaki gave him a paw instead. Cloud and Vincent stared on with confusion and interest.

"I have friends with me, we need your help," Red XIII continued.

"My help?" he repeated his voice breaking.

"Yes, a dear friend of mines is poisoned with rare herb that grows around this area do you know what it is and have an antidote for it?" he asked.

"I don't know it's kind of hard to figure out what you want without a name," he said.

"It's a purple liquid, a ninja has used it with a dart to poison a girl," Vincent spoke up. Cloud raised a brow as he said _girl_. He wondered why he didn't just say _friend_ or at least have the decency to call her by her name. Red XIII's ear twitched as he looked back at Vincent.

"She's our friend and she needs it. The doctor said if we don't counter it she'll be in a Coma," Cloud said in a serious note.

"Hmmm, I think I know what you're talking about... I think it's called Sweet Levine," Sleeping Jake said as he looked behind him on the shelves. "It's called that because a young girl named Levine was the first to fell victim to the herb and stayed in a coma for years still her death," he said continuing to look through the shelves. "Hmmm I don't see any... strange an old man a few weeks back bought the last of it, foreign dude. He seems to come here to buy it frequently," Sleeping Jake continued.

"Great now what?" Cloud asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"We need to know where we can find the herb Jake?" Red XIII asked. Sleeping Jake went in a back room for a few minutes leaving Cloud and the other to themselves.

Cloud gave Vincent a strong glare, before crossing his arms. Red XIII bent low near the counter ready to pounce at any moment. He felt the tension and knew there was going to be an exchange of words.

"So what's your beef with Yuffie, this time?" Cloud asked. Vincent turned to face the wall away from Cloud.

"I do not understand what you are accusing me of," Vincent said.

"Don't play dumb, Yuffie is our friend and she's your's too. Didn't she save your life once or have you _forgotten_, already?" Vincent turned to face Cloud his cloak swishing behind him. He took a few steps forward.

"I haven't forgotten," he said simply.

"Then why do you act as if you're doing this because you _have_ to?" Cloud said looking up at him. "If you feel that way then leave now, we don't need your help. I may not say it much, though I value Yuffie's friendship... I value all of my friendships. If you can't say that much at least give her the respect she deserves. Not many people have what it takes to face Sephiroth and save the planet, she did," Cloud said as he strayed off to the side.

Red XIII never saw Cloud verbally defending their friendship with so much passion. Yet in truth he did know it, he saw it in Clouds actions, he wasn't much for words but with Cloud you just knew it to be true. Red XIII closed his eyes with a sigh. Vincent was left without words staring avidly back at Cloud.

"I do care for Yuffie's well being that's why I'm here," he said. Vincent looked down for a moment staring down at the floor. "To be honest I haven't gave much thought about friendship, though I respect our comradery. I'm sorry if I have upset you," Vincent replied.

"Here it is!" Sleeping Jake returned he was holding a pink dried up coral looking root.

"What is that?" Red XIII asked.

"Well it's no good for anything though you can use it to help your search. It only blooms at night time it's the perfect time to pick it. The Blossom is what you really need from it, that's what you need to make an antidote. The root is what it used for the poison, it taste sweet, that's why Levine ate it instead of the blossom. You'll find in a cave North East of town," Jake added.

"Thanks," Cloud replied and walked out along with Vincent.

"Thank you Jake, I hope to see you again soon," Red XIII said as he soon followed.

…OOO…

Cloud, Vincent, and Red XIII made there ways North, the monsters there weren't tough and wondering about was easy except for the fact it was dark. Soon they started looking east searching for a cave. It was hard to see, Red XIII and Vincent did most of the climbing and searching. Three hours later they found a cave.

"Thank Goodness, I feared we may never find it in time," Red XIII spoke as the entered the cave. They crept slowly about looking for the herb.

"We need to find light," Vincent spoke up. "The blossoms wouldn't know if it was a full moon otherwise," Vincent spoke up. The cave had it's creepy crawly residence but nothing threating. Finally rays of moonlight can be seen.

"Look there," Red XIII said and ran up towards a patch of Sweet Levine.

"Good Job," Cloud said as he bent low to take a closer look. He took out his shriveled up version of the herb to compare it. "It seems to be it, though... do we take the blossom or the whole herb?" Cloud asked out loud. Red XIII looked up confused and then he looked up at Vincent who said nothing.

"Herbalism, I studied nothing about it, though I would advice in taking the whole thing," Cloud nodded as he and Red XIII dig up a few Sweet Levine, they filled a small pouch full.

"I hope this is enough," Cloud said as he stood up. "Alright let's start making our way back," he said. Cloud and the other made there way back towards the entrance of the cave until Red XIII started to growl.

"Wait... I sense we're not alone," Red XIII spoke up. Cloud readied his sword and Vincent his gun. They slowly crept towards the entrance when suddenly a voice spoke.

"Hmmm, look at this three rats caught inside a cave," a female voice spoke.

"More like Cage," the male voice laughed.

"Shut-UP, I'm the one in charge so I talk, Ahem, anyways we figured you might be rushing over here to aid your friend," she continued on. Vincent knew their voices it was the ninjas who were on the Highwind.

"Yeah, so we set up a surprise," Kyo said.

"Yes... so have fun!" with that there was a loud bang. Then the cave started to shake rocks were falling everywhere. Cloud and the other scattered trying there best to dodge the falling rocks. Minutes later Cloud recovered with the help of Red XIII.

"I can't believe this, we're trapped," he said as he dust himself off.

"Yes," Red XIII said.

"Where's Vincent?" Cloud asked Red XIII.

"Somewhere here, I believe he's okay let's look for him," Red XIII with his lighted tail led the way back in the cave. They continued to search for Vincent then finally they found him he was balancing on a rock near the patch of Sweet Levine, though it was covered with rubble and no moonlight.

"The Sweet Levine," Red XIII said in shock.

"Yes, it's ruined and without moonlight, they'll be no more of the herb if nothing is done," he said quaintly.

"What are you doing here could of mentioned you were okay," Cloud said as he looked around.

"Wondering if there was a way out but it seems there isn't anymore, we have to go deeper in the cave," Vincent said as he followed Cloud and Red XIII in the cave. They traveled close to Red XIII, though Vincent and Red had keen senses and was easier to for them not to trip or fall. Cloud had a harder time and kept near Red XIII.

"Didn't I already did this with you once?" Cloud said jokingly. Red XIII laughed.

"Yes it seems we always get stuck in a cave around here," he paused. "Do you hear that?" Red XIII said out of no where startling Cloud. Vincent pulled out his gun again.

"Hear what?" Cloud said as he tried his best to regain balance.

"It sounds like Kupo?" Red XIII said in disbelief.

"Are you pulling my leg? Kupos?" Cloud said with a laugh.

"No... he's right I hear it too," Vincent said as well. Cloud stayed quiet trying his best to listen for the Kupos.

"It's as if they're behind some rock somewhere Red XIII said as he continued to look around," they continued on with there path and soon they found another way out of the cave. They were far up North quite far from Cosmo Canyon. "Fresh Air!" Red XIII said as he ran down the side of the mountain. Vincent and Cloud followed down as well. "One day I want to return to this cave," Red XIII said as he waited for Cloud and Vincent.

"Do you think those two ninjas got away already?" Cloud spoke out of casual conversation.

"Yes," Vincent replied, simply. Cloud shook his head and was starting to wonder who was most annoyed Vincent or Yuffie. They soon made there way back towards the Highwind, it was nearly dawn when they arrived. Cid and his crew was still asleep.

"Man you guys had me worried, I was going to go look for you guys if you didn't call or return soon," Cid as he started to stretch with his spear.

"We had a detour," Cloud said simply.

"A detour?" Cid asked surprised.

"Yes, two ninjas caused a cave in," Red XIII added as he searched for a spot to rest.

"Hmmm, sounds like that clan doesn't know how to give up," Cid said as he walked inside the ship closing the ramp.

"Why shouldn't they, they have the upper hand," Cloud said as he genuinely sounded tired.

Soon Cid and his crew awoke, they made their way back to Wutai. Cloud, Red XIII, Cid, Shera, and Vincent disembarked the Highwind and made their way towards the Pagoda. Godo seemed exhausted he had bags under his eyes and seemed he didn't leave Yuffie's side all night. Yuffie was now dressed in a white Kimono and her hair was down fan out around her. She looked paler than usual and her breath seemed weaker than day before.

"Thank the Gods you have returned," Godo said as he stood up and bowed. Cloud took out the pouch filled with the herb. Godo bent low, "How can I ever repay you," he said humbly.

"You don't have, too Yuffie is our friend, there's no payment necessary," Cloud said trying to muffle a yawn.

"Call the doctor immediately!" he yelled at Kaorin who bowed and ran off. "You must be tired please get some rest you have done enough," Godo said.

"I want to see if the herb works," Cloud spoke and Red XIII nodded. Soon the doctor with his sleeping gown appeared he took the pouch, and examined the herb.

"Yes, this is it you must of gone through a lot of trouble to get this," the doctor said. He began to work immediately. "All of you must leave me in peace now, except for Godo he may stay. I need concentration, so for now please leave so I can do my work," the doctor said and shooed Cloud and the others out of the room.

_-Author's Note- Another chapter down... I hope you enjoyed it, it had a lot Red XIII he's so cute, it was a small side adventure just like all Final Fantasys.... please review Thanks! _


	15. The Trade

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix.

**Running**

The Muse Sway

Chapter Fifteen: The Trade

(Warnings- Language, Violence)

"Are you going to betray us?" Yuffie asked out loud. She wore a white Kimono as she held her weapon in a pose, ready to attack anything that got near her. She was surrounded by darkness. Suddenly the God Leviathan appeared it faced Yuffie who was not startled by the presence.

"I will never betray you, I am here to protect you," the God spoke to her telepathically.

"Why? Why me?" she asked simply.

"Because I'm you guardian and you are the rightful heir to Wutai, as long as you live it is your destiny," it spoke calmly.

"You're tying to help me to become ruler?"

"In due time...perhaps," it said simply.

"What did you mean by betray?" Yuffie asked as she posed in another weapon stance.

"By betray I mean someone close to you will do so," the God stated.

"Does it have to do with that dream you showed me earlier?"

"......."

"It does, doesn't it?" she spoke into the darkness switching poses.

"You'll have to deal with many betrayals ahead of you. It is up to you what you make of them," with that Leviathan disappeared.

"I grant you the wisdom to judge for yourself," it was the last thing Yuffie heard it echoed in her mind as she stirred awake. Her eyelids were heavy as she could barely move her fingers and toes. "Fa-father..." she spoke and Yuffie's father appeared.

"YUFFIE! My darling child I thought I had lost you," Godo cried as he ran towards her. Yuffie let out a small smile. Yuffie slowly began to sat up, she realized then she was wearing a white Kimono.

"Woah, strange..." she said to herself. Godo didn't seem to realize his daughter was talking to herself. Suddenly the door opened, Kaorin came rushing in.

"Yuffie, you're awake!" she said as she sat next to her giving her a big hug. "I've been so worried, I mean the last time I saw you was you're wedding then all of a sudden you're unconscious and ill. I'm glad you're okay," she said happily.

"Me too," Yuffie said with a smile. "Hey where is my friends?" Yuffie asked. Kaorin and Godo exchanged glances.

"Go get them and the doctor too," he said as he elbowed her. Kaorin rubbed her arm but did as she was told. Yuffie looked over her robes once again before speaking.

"Father... I keep having these dreams.." she started. Godo stood up and made his way to a bowl of fruit bringing it to his daughter.

"What kind of dreams?" he asked half-heartdly.

"Strange ones," she said looking to the side, Yuffie gripped her blanket tightly.

"Like the other day I had one with Leviathan... it took me to this coast... and my friend... he killed me," she said hastily. "And-"

"Wait Leviathan? Which friend?" Godo asked handing her some grapes. Yuffie looked down hesitant.

"Perhaps it's not best to tell you who," she said calming herself. "Though the God Leviathan keeps saying it will protect me but someone close to me will betray me," she ended in somber note. Godo took a bite out of an apple he chewed it quietly before swallowing. Yuffie stared at her father's expression until she stuffed the grapes her father gave her into her mouth.

"My daughter, listen to your protector and be weary of this warning... it may save your life," he said simply. Soon the door opened, Cid, Vincent, and Shera along with the doctor entered.

"Oh Yuffie you're okay," Shera said with a wide smile.

"Yep, had us worry there, didn't ya. I knew you would pull through," Cid said with a chuckle.

"Ah yes she's awake, let me just do a small check up," the doctor said as he placed on his stethoscope.

"Where's Cloud and the others?" Yuffie asked as the doctor began to check her heart beat. "Oooh cold!" she said out loudly.

"Yes, yes..." the doctor said. "Inhale.....okay, now exhale... yes one more time. Inhale....exhale. Hmmm well her heart is still a bit weak, though she's young I'm sure she'll recover fast," he said as he checked her pulse.

"Well there's been a bit of mess and well Tifa's missing and you're house is pretty banged up," Cid started casually. Yuffie looked down sadden by the news.

"Tifa is gone... Vincent why didn't you do anything!" Everyone looked at Vincent confused and shocked. Vincent just glared at Yuffie who glared back.

"But Vincent was with you when this all happened," Shera started.

"I wasn't here I was in the airship protecting you," Vincent bitterly replied. Yuffie clinched her mouth shut and started to grind her teeth, she looked away.

"Cloud must be so worried... I know how much he cares for Tifa..." Yuffie said to herself.

"Yet, he decided to help save you first," Vincent added.

"What?" Yuffie asked.

"You were poisoned, Cloud, Red XIII, and I went out of our way to retrieve the anti-toxin," he said before he left the room. There was a small silence. Yuffie felt awful, as she looked up at Cid and Shera.

"Is that true?" Yuffie asked calmly.

"Yep, child it is," he said as he placed his hands on his hips. "I suppose you owe him an apology," he said as Shera placed an arm behind his back. Yuffie looked at her father.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Yuffie said to her father. Her father gave her a stern expression before leaning in hugging her.

"You do what you need to do, I have faith in you my daughter," he whispered into her ear.

The next day Yuffie was slowly gaining control of her body again she began to walk around her room more and practice her coordination by throwing things out the window. Yuffie looked outside looking down at the townspeople. She threw grapes at people as they passed watching their confused expressions as she hid out of view. After she ran out of grapes she threw cherries, than oranges. Yuffie entertained herself for half an hour. She was getting around to the apples when suddenly an arrow hit the bottom of her window. Yuffie hid out of site for a while looking to see where it came from. Though she couldn't tell where. Finally she stood over her window and grabbed the arrow that was stuck in a wooden beam. It had a note attached to it. Yuffie read over the contents before yelling for her father and looking for her cell phone.

…OOO…

Everyone was in the room, Yuffie handed Cloud the paper to read out loud.

_Dear Princess of Wutai, _

_ It seems you are more resilient then you look. We have your friend known as Tifa. If you want her freedom you must exchange your freedom along with the plans to mass reproduce Materia. You have by tomorrow's sunset to make your decision. We'll be waiting by the South edge of town. _

_ Amaya _

"So this is it. What they've been searching for, the plans to mass reproduce materia," Cloud said as he looked frustrated.

"Do they even have the finances or the technology to make a system similar to yours?" Red XIII asked.

"It wouldn't matter, they're either ask for it later or have Shinra finance them," Vincent added.

"So what do we do?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't know," Cloud said. "I just know we have to save Tifa," he said as he started to pace.

"I would never thought Tifa could be captured...she's so strong," Shera said to break the silence.

"We'll we have no choice, we'll have to do it," Yuffie said as she started to tie back her hair.

"What?!" Godo said in shock.

"Father, we have enough money to sustain us now and my friend's life... is more important," Yuffie said defensively.

"I see, it seems I have raised you right after all," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, we'll have to be prepared though, we need a plan," Yuffie said as she placed her hands on her hips enthusiastically.

The next days sunset came fast and Yuffie, Cloud, Cid, Red XIII, and Vincent set out towards the south edge of Wutai. They waited for the sun to set. Finally a set of ninjas appeared. The group tensed as the ninjas ready their weapons. Though after a couple of minutes it was evident neither side was going to attack.

"Do you honestly think you're all coming with us," the leader of the group started. Yuffie looked around cautiously before shrugging.

"Why not?" she asked simply.

"We know how dangerous your allies are. You may only bring along one," he said as he crossed his arms. Yuffie looked back at her friends then grimaced.

"Okay, fine... Cloud you're coming with me," she ended strongly. Yuffie liked the feeling of being in charge. Cid, Red XIII, and Vincent got the hint and made their way back to town. It wasn't worth trying to argue when Tifa's life was on the line. They ended up walking far south on the small Island that was Wutai, though two and half hours later they made it to a small farm that was near a canyon. They entered a barn that was next to a wall. It looked like an ordinary barn at first, hay stacks everywhere farm tools. Then the ninja's went to the back wall of the farm and started unlocking the back door. It was a cave that lead into the canyon.

"Another cave," Cloud said to himself.

"What?" Yuffie asked as she titled her head back, not daring to take her eyes off of the enemy.

"Nothing," he said simply. The men led them into a cave where they met up with even more ninjas. They escorted them down a corridor, where there were small cracks with in the mountain giving bits of sun rays to shine through. They soon walked into a large room, that was filled with crates of all sizes. It seemed the ninjas owned a smuggling ring. Most of the crates had Shinra on them, which Yuffie smiled at the thought if it. Stealing and buying from Shinra, what next?

"Wait here," the male ninja said. The escorts circled around them never taking there eyes off of them. Yuffie anxiously looked around some of the people there did not look like ninja's but simple civilians in tractors.

"Ahem," a female's voice broke the silence. Everyone stiffened, the civilians turned off their tractors and left the room in a hurray. It was obvious that this woman had great power, that everyone feared her. She came walking down some stairs, she was tall and busty, she had a excellent physique and she showed it off with a revealing dress. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she mused. No one in the room bothered to answer her rhetorical question. "A princess and ex-Shinra soldier?" she said as she made her way towards them.

"It seems our plan has worked," the head of the ninja clan spoke.

"Of course, it worked," she said in a deep voice. She gave him a glare before looking over them both with a wide grin.

"From the looks of you two it's surprising to know that my clan wasn't able to capture you. Though of course looks aren't everything," she ended with a tone disgust. "Now you obviously got our letter with an offer, and we our here to discuss this offer. Semme," she said suddenly and the the men that circled them grabbed onto Yuffie's and Clouds legs and arms. Cloud and Yuffie began to struggle as they didn't expect the surprise. "Don't struggle, you'll just slow things down. We just want to make sure you don't get any ideas," she said as she turned.

"Ideas? You're the one with all the ideas. First you try to assassinate me on my own wedding, you torn up my town, not to mention poison me and took my friend!" Yuffie said her tone ending with anger. The woman turned and suddenly slapped her across the face. This time Cloud got angry as he manage to shove of the ninjas off of him.

"Don't touch her!" Cloud said through gritted teeth. The woman gave a mock laugh.

"We won't for now... but honestly you're little brat princess has a smart mouth. Have you no mother to teach you manners? Oh of course not," she said as she took out her weapon. It was a medium sized Katana. "Find the scroll, bring me the engineer and the girl," she said as the ninja started to search both Cloud and Yuffie, though it didn't take long to find it on Yuffie.

"Here it is Mistress," the man said as he lifted it up. Amaya snatched the scroll and opened it, she looked over it giving it some quick glances. Soon more ninjas who brought out a smart looking man and Tifa who looked badly bruised. Yuffie gasped as she tried to look back at Cloud. Though she couldn't turn her head all the way she know he must have been furious.

"Cloud!" Tifa spoke with a smile. She didn't bother to struggle, she looked weakened even sedated. Cloud stared at Tifa he didn't know how to react, he was happy to see her but he thought he'd never seen her this beaten. A strong hatred started to flow through his body, it crept up his feet and towards the pit of his stomach it even reached his chest.

"Check over this!" she said to the smart looking man and he looked over the scroll. After a few minutes the man spoke.

"Th-thi-this looks like it's possible. I tha-tha-think it's real," the man barely manage to let out. Amaya smirked as she took out of his hands.

"Good, it seems you're not as stupid as you look. With this Shinra will surely pay a fortune even enough to wage war!" she said as she started to step backwards.

"Great, whatever now let us and Tifa go!" Yuffie yelled, as she started to struggle. Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Now, what's the fun in that? You'd think we were just going to let your group go just like that?" she said as she continued to back up.

"The deal was to take me instead and you wold let them go," Yuffie said in shock. Amaya started laughing hysterically.

"You'd be so naïve to believe that?" she said calming down her laughter. "The deal has changed. Kill them!" she said as she turned around. The ninja's were about to attack when a sudden bang appeared and the cave trembled.

"What was that?!" Amaya asked angrily. A few ninjas ran up from behind.

"It's ninjas from Wutai! They broke in!" he yelled as he turned back around. Amaya face turned a bright red.

"Damn it you fools you were followed! Quick kill them!" she yelled and she started to run back up the stairs. Cloud suddenly busted out of his restraints. He suddenly started to grow green and a familiar whistle sound can be heard.

"Crap you're using Ultima!" Yuffie yelled as she poked the ninja who was holding Tifa in eyes. She grabbed Tifa and pulled her to cover. Yuffie tried her best to cover them both from the deadly force. They barely made it as the green blasts of Ultima killed those around them. "Tifa are you alright?" Yuffie asked when Tifa seemed to snap out if it.

"I... yes I'm fine," she said her voice returning to normal. Cloud suddenly made his way towards them.

"Tifa?!" he said as he walked up close to examine her. Tifa smiled, it was clear that she was happy to see him. Yuffie felt all warm and mushy inside seeing Tifa who was bruised seem to glow when she was close to Cloud.

"I'm alright, Cloud lets just get out of here,"Tifa said her tone returning to normal. Cloud stared at her for a second before nodding.

"Awe!" Yuffie said looking at them. "Woah!" she yelled as she moved to the side ninja stats has just barely missed her shoulder. Cloud and the others started to make there way out. Ninja's from Wutai were fighting with the ninja's from Amaya's clan. "Wait! What about Amaya she's got the plans! We need to go after her," Yuffie said as she made her way towards the stairs.

"Tifa is no condition to fight I'm taking her out of here," Cloud said as he held on to Tifa's arm.

"Cloud it's okay I'm better now," Tifa said as she butted in.

"Princess Yuffie, are you alright?" a ninja spoke as he and a few others made there way over towards them. Yuffie nodded.

"Yes, Cloud take Tifa back to safety. You guys follow me!" she said and with that she turned and walked up the steps. Yuffie climbed up the steps to see a nicely decorated chambers. Yuffie and the ninja's searched the room briefly before moving on. Soon the went down a Corridor which had other nicely decorated chambers, including one that might have belonged to Kenji Kamiyama. "Where are they?!" Yuffie yelled out in frustration. Finally she found a secret passage that led to an underground lake. It seemed the place was empty Amaya and her family had seemed to got away.

Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and her fellow clan members made it back to Wutai. Tifa was checked out by the same doctor who treated Yuffie.

"Hmmm, some internal injuries but in a few says she should be okay. You lot seem to be extremely lucky or in very well condition," he said as he struggled to get up on his feet.

"Thank you," Cloud said with a nod. Tifa massaged the back of her neck she seemed a bit depressed but no one had the courage to ask her about it. Though whenever she looked up at Cloud her expression changed and everybody felt at ease. Yuffie bit down her lower lip as she saw Vincent leaving the room again. A part of her wanted to apologize for her rude behavior, while the other part of her just wanted to ignore the issue and hope it'll settle over time. Though as Cid and Shera started to become "lovey dovey" Yuffie had no choice but to follow Vincent out. She caught him exiting the Pagoda a few minutes later he seemed to be walking in extremely slow pace.

"Hey... Vince!" Yuffie called out to him. Vincent stopped and turned around and stood casually. Yuffie jogged up towards him enough to get into normal speaking range.

"What is it, Yuffie?" he asked quaintly. It was dark and Yuffie could not stare at her friends face well. She didn't like not knowing peoples expression. She knew expressions showed true emotions while words can be deceiving. "Uhhh... well I-ummm I just wanted-"

"You don't have to," he said simply. Yuffie tilted her head in exasperation.

"What? I mean are you sure?" she said regaining her composure.

"It's not important to me," he said as he started walking away. Yuffie just stared blankly as she saw his maroon cape glide gently behind him. A small breeze picked up as it filled the silence.

_-Author's Note- Ohhhh action.... well you all should be glad to know that I've written the next chapter. Though it won't be released for a while. I still need to work on the ones following it. Though that might take a while... I feel a lawl coming around.  
_


	16. Wutai's Secrets

_-Author's Note- Okay another name correction Reeve instead of Reeves LOL MAN I SUCK I need a BETA! Anyways I hope you're enjoying the story so far. It's a long one I know. O_0 Mostly a Small FILLER Chapter MWHAHA._

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix.

**Running**

The Muse Sway

Chapter Sixteen: Wutai's Secrets

(Warnings- Language)

"So you're saying Shinra has gotten a hold of the plans?" Cloud said as he spoke into his cell phone.

"Yes, they're have a budget meeting about building a machine and mass producing Materia in a few hours. I'll be there in the meeting, hopefully by then I can give you more details," Reeve spoke on the side.

"Alright, bye," Cloud said and hung up.

"What did he say?" Tifa asked as she massaged her writs.

"Shinra has the plans and is going to have a meeting about it in a few hours," Cloud said simply. Tifa nodded and looked down at the wooden floor below. Cloud noticed Tifa's less cheerful persona ever since the incident. He didn't know how to deal with emotions well. He barely knew how to deal with his own much less those that belonged to someone else.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked concerned as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Tifa nodded before closing her eyes.

"I hate knowing that I have limits. Yuffie wouldn't be in this predicament if... if I had never gotten captured!" she said loudly. She stood up and made her way towards the training dummy that was near a line of others in the dojo. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she punched the dummy with a great force. Cloud stared at her he wanted to say something but he didn't know what.

"It's not your fault. I should of protected you," Cloud said as he walked closer towards Tifa. Tifa continued punching the dummy.

"No Cloud, you shouldn't have to worry about me. I'm suppose to be capable of taking care of myself," she said without missing a beat. She then gave a huge punch and her fist stayed on the training dummy's chest. "I _need_ to know that I can take care of myself," she said to Cloud. Cloud stared at her not daring to ask her for clarification.

Cid and Shera took a stroll around Wutai in local attire. Shera bought a light pink Kimono from a local store while Cid bought a light blue.

"Shera I don't want to ruin your romantic stroll. Though I have to be honest I feel like I'm wearing a dress, honey," he said as turned red as local passed giving them odd stares. Shera just smiled.

"Don't worry you look fine besides who's gonna say anything. You're so strong, tough, and handsome," she added in as she leaned in giving him a peck on his cheek. Cid glowed with pride.

"Yeah you're right, maybe I can wear this around the house or something," he added trying to find a positive way of thinking.

"Of course. Oh look Sqhid!" Shera said gleeful. She grabbed Cid by the hand and dragged him with her.

"Hey Red!" Yuffie called out, she was wearing a lilac colored Kimono. Red XIII who was sleeping contently under a cherry blossom tree gave a cat like stretch and stood on all fours.

"Yes, Yuffie?" he ask before giving into a yawn.

"Hey did I ever give you a proper tour of my soon to be Wutai?" Yuffie said as she posed with enthusiasm.

"I thought you had to be married to become Empress of Wutai?" Red XIII asked teasingly. Yuffie pursed her lips.

"A small minor detail... okay I'm working on it... soon," she added. He shook his head but his tail was swaying playfully. "Come on a lot has changed since the Don tied me up," she added with a smile.

"And you stole everyone's Materia," he said with a nod. Yuffie pursed her lips again.

"OH! Okay, you'd have to admit to do that from all of you in a matter of minutes.... I was good!" she said with towering pride. Red XIII shook his head again and began to walk away.

"You're right that was good," he said. Yuffie gave Red XIII a small tour of Wutai explaining what things changed and how things grew. How the housing district had the best small restaurants. How Turtle's Paradise added a gambling ring in their basement. How there was an industrial district, historical district, and shopping district now. They talked about times when the group was together and how their friendship and strength kept thme going.

"I'm impressed," Red XIII said as she was almost done with her tour. Yuffie was taking them back to a small restaurant where they had great tasting shrimp cocktail.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she began to order. "Two shrimp cocktails please," she said. The man nodded and got to cooking.

"I mean you really know you're town like a mayor does. It's great to know you've learned some responsibility," he said. Yuffie placed her hands on hips and smiled.

"Awe, thanks Red," she said as she bought out her purse. They soon began eating their shrimp cocktail when Kaorin passed by carrying a large bundle. "Hey Kaorin!" Yuffie called out to her with a wave. Kaorin gave a startled jerk.

"Oh, hi Yuffie," she said with a small smile.

"Hey, Kaorin where you going carrying all that stuff? What is that laundry?" Yuffie asked as she stuck a shrimp in her mouth. Kaorin looked at her bundle nervously.

"This? Oh well...yeah," she said strugling to get a grip of the heavy bundle.

"Oh my bad manners, Kaorin, this is Red XIII or Nanaki. I call him Red though," Yuffie introduced.

"Hello Nanaki, I always wanted to meet one of your kind," she said as she balanced the load with one hand to shake his paw.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Kaorin," Red XIII greeted.

"Hey do you want me to give you a hand Kaorin? You look pretty tense," Yuffie asked as she stood up. Kaorin smiled.

"No... I need to do this before going to see my grandmother. She lives south of town," Kaorin added.

"Oh, well are you sure?" Yuffie added.

"Of course, Yuffie besides you're eating. I don't want to ruin your dinner," Kaorin replied cheerfully. Yuffie smiled. "Well I gotta get going," she said as she started to walk away. "Oh nice meeting you Nanaki!" Kaorin yelled out as she struggle to wave goodbye.

"She seems to be a very nice girl," Red XIII said as he finished his shrimp cocktail.

"I know, she's a student in my class. Well an underling really. She's really talented, she has a knack with wind and fire attacks," Yuffie said taking her last bites.

"Hmm, really," Red XIII said as he walked around impatiently. Yuffie perked a brow.

"What's the matter Red?" she asked with a giggle.

"I need to use the restroom," he said sniffing around. Yuffie's eyes popped out of head.

"Wha-what!" Yuffie yelled out causing everyone to stare at the both of them. Red XIII shrunk with embarrassment.

"Uhhh... can we just go now," Red XIII spoke meekly. Yuffie turned red with embarrassment as well. She nodded.

"Sure..." she said as she got up and made there way back to the central of Wutai. "Haha I'm sorry Red, I kind of over reacted back there," Yuffie said placing an hand behind her head.

"Kind of?" he said teasingly. Yuffie stared back down at him then smiled. They both chuckled as their continued walking towards the Pagoda. They made their near the Pagoda Red XIII stopped walking and anxiously looked around. "I think we better part ways here," he said happily. Yuffie smiled and nodded.

"Oh Okay" she said trying hard not to laugh. Red XIII shook his head.

"Yes yes, well I'll see you later Yuffie, Good Night," he said and started to walk away. Yuffie waved good bye.

"Bye Red!" she said and watched him walk into a crowd of people. A small breeze blew and the Cherry Blossoms fell gently to the ground. Yuffie closed her eyes as she decided to walk towards the stream that was close by to them. She didn't want to go inside yet and wanted to be alone for a little while. She made her way towards the stream and jumped on some big rocks that were in the middle of the stream. She sat there in the moonlight watching the cherry blossoms fall gently around her. The sound of running water made her think of her mother. She didn't know why but it was a comforting sound. Yuffie stared down into her reflection; the moonlight illuminating the water. She casually stared into the stream, her reflection reminded her of her dream. She stared at her reflection quietly trying to remember what she had look like. Then an odd sense of weariness came over. Yuffie sat up and threw a very small dagger towards a the trunk of one of the trees. It stuck there damaging the tree.

"Vincent," Yuffie said simply she didn't bother taking her eyes off of her reflection. Finally after a minute she looked up to see that nothing was there but shadows and the breeze.

…OOO…

_Vincent saw a metal object soaring towards him, he moved just in time. He stared back at the young woman who had her arm still up unyielding. Vincent glared for a moment then escaped towards the top of the Pagoda._

_- - -_

Vincent enjoyed the view and silence that accompanied it, being in the highest building in the town. Ever once in a while he would hear bits and pieces of other people's conversations that broke through his thoughts about his beloved Lucrecia. It was the same as he saw Yuffie and Red XIII parting their separate ways. It caught his curiosity as well as his attention. It intrigued him when Yuffie went towards the side of the Pagoda near the stream and cherry blossom trees instead of going inside the Pagoda.

Before he knew it he was back on the ground silently stalking her. He did not know why he did it, it was as if an invisible thread pulled him by the chest towards her. He saw her sit on a small rock looking at everything around her. He stared as she seemed fascinated by the surrounding water. He silently watched from a distance studying her as if she was an animal in a test cage. For a brief moment he saw her under the moonlight, the blossoms falling gently to the ground, and realized the surreal beauty of the moment. He took a few steps forwards and leaned against the tree. It shook a bit with his weight and few more blossoms fell faster than usual. She gazed into the water lovingly with a small smile. He wanted this memory. He knew he needed it. For an eternity full of memories, full of the past and the future not yet lived. He wanted this image he wanted this memory and hopefully he will relive it in a dream years to come.

A metal object soared at him and forced him to cut off his moment. He had just barely dodged it, he stared at Yuffie her arm still thrown out as she stared into the stream not moving as if she was stuck in time. Though she spoke "Vincent" she knew he was there. Yet she did not take her eyes off the steam within the last several minutes and even now as she posed. Vincent stared at her as he stepped back and flew up towards the top of the Pagoda. He sat there in silence once again. Thinking to himself, wondering what he did? Why did he do it? How did she know that he was there? Even more confusing, why did she attack him? Perhaps deep down he knew the answers but did not want to divulge them at the moment. Though the image of her throwing that metal object at him stayed freshly in his mind. This was the third time within the span of a few days that Yuffie had attack him. He was force to reconsider everything he thought about her.

Vincent looked down as he heard footsteps from bellow. Yuffie was making her way towards the Pagoda. She walked in casually as if nothing had happen. Vincent stared down with the utter realization that she did no longer _trusted_ him.

Dawn had risen and Cloud and the others met up near Cid's airship.

…OOO…

"Why so early, Cloud?" Yuffie asked while rubbing one of her eyes. Cloud stayed silent as Tifa carrying enough coffee for everyone arrived. Soon Red XIII and last Vincent met near the entrance ramp of Cid's airship.

"Is everyone here?" Cloud started. Everyone just stood there silently. "Good," he continued on. I just got off the phone with Reeve," he stated.

"What? Reeve is actually up this early in the morning?" Yuffie interrupted in surprise.

"Yes," he said simply then continued. "As I said Reeve called me Shinra has decided to make the machine to mass reproduce Materia. They want to be in competition with Wutai's Materia business. He also said that they paid about three hundred thousand for the plans alone."

"What? That means Amaya is rich," Tifa interrupted. "Though what's the use of having all that money?" she asked handing everyone some coffee.

"I suppose to hire more assassins and train an army," he said. "Though that's not the reason why I called you out here today," with that everyone tensed up and the silence was impeccable. "Reeve also spoke of Shinra having other _side projects_ which they didn't discuss in detail. Though enough to understood the full extent of why Shinra was here in Wutai," he said pacing between all his friends.

"Well?" Cid asked impatiently. He then took a sip of his coffee making weird grimace.

"They want the Black and Holy Materia," he said staring at Yuffie. Everyone looked nervously to one another.

"What does that have anything to do with Yuffie's wedding?" Cid asked stretching a knot out of his shoulder.

"I don't know perhaps reconnaissance," Cloud replied.

"I don't understand," Tifa asked Cloud. Cloud looked down silently for a moment.

"I'm not sure but I think Shinra thinks Wutai has or knows the where abouts of the Holy and Black Materia," he said.

"Why would they think that?" Red XIII asked.

"It's quite simple, Wutai is known for their specialty of Materia. Knowing any place of grandeur they're hoping that the self proclaimed Golden Materia Capital would have it," Vincent spoke as he shuffled in place.

"That makes sense," Cid said with a nod.

"Well why don't we ask Yuffie," Tifa added as she looked towards Yuffie's direction. Though Yuffie was no longer there. The group stared at each other wondering all in exasperation.

It was as if everyone was on a wild goose chase. Cloud and the others searched Wutai looking for Yuffie. They checked all her favorite hide out places and places that wouldn't be likely. Finally after calling Yuffie's cell phone they caught her hiding in the Highwind's bathroom. Though none of them bothered to reveal they knew her hiding place until the ship was high in the air. Finally Cloud forced open the door and pulled her out by force.

"Ouch! OUCH! OUCH!" Yuffie said as he pulled her by her wrist.

"Why are you hiding from us?" Cloud asked as everyone watched to see her reply. Yuffie turned a bright red.

"Because you're all going to make Wutai go under!" Yuffie replied pulling Cloud's hand away from her wrist. Yuffie glared at everyone threatening. "Besides Wutai is finally back to it's former glory. You didn't even knew about Wutai having the Materia until now!" Yuffie said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Okay wait a second how did you out of all people in the world are able to find two Materia's that shouldn't even exist anymore," Cid asked looking at everyone. " I mean sh-t seriously!" everyone looked at Cid with an expression of agreement.

"What can I say I'm good," Yuffie said. Red XIII nodded in agreement. Cloud got angry instead and pulled her by her vest. Tifa and Vincent reacted.

"CLOUD!" Tifa yelled angrily scolding Cloud. Vincent stepped forward trying to pry his fingers off of Yuffie's vest. Yuffie struggled scared as if she was a rodent caught in a cage.

"The Holy Materia! That fell with Aerith, her resting place! WHY!" Cloud said trying hard to hold on to her.

"CLOUD!" Tifa yelled once again and with that she punched Cloud in the face. Cloud let go of Yuffie, who fell on her bottom. Cloud fell back against a wall, looking seriously offended then embarrassed. "What has gotten into you!" Tifa continued to yell. "IF I EVER see you touch another female like that! I will take back everything I said that day!" Tifa said through gritted teeth. Cloud looked down on the side he felt childish and eventually became angry at himself.

"I didn't find it there anyways! I found it at the place where there was that cute tiny chocobo!" she said fixing her vest.

"Mideel?" Tifa questioned. Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah! I was there of course on my search for Materia and also.... to steal the little cute Chocobo, but I didn't do it anyways. Though I saved him from this monster and he told me where he thought there was Materia. It was in the Life Stream.... the same river that Cloud was found. It gave off a soft glow and I reached for it and there it was the Holy Materia. I don't know how it ended up there but there it was," Yuffie ended in a somber tone. She stood up rubbing her neckline. Cloud stood up as well.

"I don't know if your story is true or not. Though I feel that you are telling the truth," Cloud said as he looked off towards the side still to ashamed to look at anyone in the eye. " I'm sorry... I don't know why I got so angry," Cloud said staring towards the floor. Yuffie's mouth twitched but then she smiled.

"It's because you thought I got it from Aerith's grave. I would be angry to if someone had done that to Aerith too," Yuffie said in his defense. Cloud closed his eyes tight for a moment and let out his hand to shake Yuffies. Yuffie hesitantly did so. Tifa smiled happy that the ordeal was over. Cloud and Yuffie broke their handshake.

"I'm proud of you Cloud," Tifa whispered low into Cloud's ear he passed by heading towards the cockpit.

"So now what?" Yuffie asked as everyone decided to head towards the cockpit.

"We need to discuss how much you know about the two Materia and find out why Shinra wants them so bad," Cloud said. Everyone followed Cloud towards the cockpit knowing that greater ordeals lied ahead of them.

_-Author's Note- OMG This is going to become Novel Length style. LOL This chapter was longer that I thought. I hoped you liked it. _


End file.
